


Nymeria Fawley et la Pierre Philosophale

by 28larriequeen



Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Rewrite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Nymeria Fawley a toujours vécu avec sa mère. Elle intègre Poudlard en 1991 et se liera d'amitié avec Harry Potter. S'ensuit alors de véritables aventures qui rendront sa première année inoubliable...!Il s'agit d'une réécriture, les personnages et l'intrigue de base appartiennent à J K Rowling !
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymeria Fawley / Harry Potter, Nymeria Fawley / Olivier Dubois
Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. La Lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une réécriture, les personnages et l'intrigue de base appartiennent à J K Rowling !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début de l'histoire, avec l'arrivée de LA lettre qui provoquera tout...!

_Campagne Londonienne - Mardi 24 Juillet 1991_

— Nym ! Une lettre est arrivée pour toi ! _m’appelle ma mère depuis le salon._

Je me lève rapidement et descend les escaliers pieds nues. Je ne suis encore que vêtue de mon pyjama et, pusique je me réveille, mes cheveux noirs sont très désordonnés. Ma mère, voyant ma tenue et mon état en général, se met à rire. Je prends la lettre posée sur la table, devant mon bol.

« COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef,

Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Miss Fawley,

Nous avons le plaisir de confirmer votre inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Miss Fawley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe. »

Je regarde la fiche de derrière, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_ , d’Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , d’Emeric G. Changé

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_ , d’Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »

— Les premières années n’ont pas le droit d’avoir de balais, _dis-je tristement._

— L’année prochaine tu pourras prendre le tiens, ne t’en fais pas.

Je fais un petit sourire. Nous petit-déjeunons et l’après midi, nous allons faire les achats pour mon année scolaire. J’ai choisi un chaton angora ; il est blanc aux yeux bleus et je l’ai appelée Lya. A la maison, maman a cousue elle-même les étiquettes avec mon nom dessus. Moi, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j’ai commencé à lire les manuels.


	2. Le train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre héroïne monte enfin dans le train pour rejoindre Poudlard... !

_Dimanche 1 septembre - King's Cross_

C'est le grand jour. Maman et moi sommes à la voie 9 il y a beaucoup de monde. Je sens aussi petit à petit le stresse monter en moi. C'est ma première année, dans une très grande école que je ne connais pas et dans laquelle je vais très certainement me perdre. Plusieurs fois. Très rassurant, tout ça!

\- Passe une bonne année ma chérie, _me dit maman quand nous sommes devant le train_ . Et donne-moi des nouvelles!

\- Je t'enverrais des lettres aussi souvent que possible! _m'exclamais-je, la voix légèrement tremblante._

Je prends une respiration profonde, essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant tout le monde. Monde qui commence à se presser de rentrer dans le train.

\- Tu devrais y aller avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lieux!

Je hoche la tête. Après un dernier câlin mère-fille, je monte dans le train. Je trouve - étrangement - facilement un compartiment libre. J'ouvre mon sac et laisse sortir Lya.

\- Salut, je peux m'asseoir?

Je regarde la porte, qui vient de s'ouvrir sur un garçon de mon âge. Il porte des lunettes rondes et des vêtements plus grands que lui.

\- Bien sur ! Je m'appelle Nymeria Fawley mais tu peux m'appeler Nym, et toi?

Le garçon sourit et s'assoit en face de moi.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

_Wow, il y a Harry Potter devant moi! Reste normale, Nym._

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Harry!

Harry sourit et découvrir Lya.

\- C'est ton chat? _me demande t-il._

Je souris voulus

\- Oui, c'est une fille et elle s'appelle Lya!

\- J'aime beaucoup!

Il caresse Lya.

— Moi j’ai un chouette et elle s’appelle Hedwige ! _m’informe t-il avec un grand sourire._

— Je pourrais la voir arriver à Poudlard ?

— Bien sûr !

Nous nous sourions. Et puisque je suis un vrai moulin à parole lorsque je me lance, j’enchaine sur un autre sujet.

— J’ai hâte d’arriver à Poudlard, mais j’ai un peu peur aussi !

— Moi aussi ! C’est la première fois que je vais faire de la magie ! _s’exclame t-il, à la fois excité et angoissé._

— Tu n’en as jamais fait ? Tu verras, c’est trop bien ! J’en fais depuis que je suis petite, et j’adore le Quidditch ! Je suis sûre que tu aimeras, toi aussi. Malheureusement les premières années n’ont pas le droit d’avoir de balais et de faire parti de l’équipe de Quidditch !

Je remets une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

— Désolée, je parle beaucoup… _fis-je, gênée._

Harry rit et je me détends presque automatiquement.

— Ce n’est pas grave. En faite, c’est la première fois qu’une personne de mon âge parle avec moi. J’ai toujours été mis à l’écart…

_Oh… le pauvre._

— Je suis désolée. Moi souvent les personnes en ont marre de moi parle que je parle beaucoup et c’est souvent pour rien !

Harry sourit, amusé. D’un coup, le train démarre. Je me lève et fait signe à ma mère.

Nous discutons ensemble pendant quelques temps, jusqu’à ce que le compartiment s’ouvre sur un rouquin.

— La place est libre ? _demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face de Harry._ Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Mon nouvel ami et moi s’échangeons un regard, puis Harry hoche la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Je remarque alors qu’il a une tache noire sur le bout du nez.

— Hé, Ron, _fait une voix que je ne connais pas_.

_Donc j’en déduis que le garçon s’appelle Ron ?_

Deux jumeaux arrivent. Ils ont la même couleur de cheveux flamboyante.

— On va dans le wagon du milieu, _dit l'un_. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

— D'accord, _marmonna Ron_.

— Harry, _dit l'autre jumeau_ , je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George

Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère.

Puis, ils me remarquent.

— Tu es ?

— Nymeria Fawley, mais tu peux m’appeler Nym ! C’est ma première année à Poudlard pour moi aussi.

— Oh, bienvenue alors ! A plus tard.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment.

— C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? _demanda brusquement Ron_.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête alors que je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la...

Il pointa le doigt vers le front de Harry. Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

_C’est ce que je voulais éviter à Harry…_

— Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...

— Oui, _dit Harry_ , mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je serai presque mal à l’aise pour Harry. Subit cet interrogatoire…

— Vraiment pas ? _demanda avidement Ron_.

— Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.

— Eh ben, dis donc...

Il fixa Harry pendant quelques instants puis, comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

— Ils sont tous sorciers dans vos familles ? _demanda Harry_.

— Oui, je crois, _répondit Ron_. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

— Ma mère m’a dit que nous étions tous des sorciers dans ma famille, _dis-je simplement_.

— Alors vous devez être déjà très fort en magie.

Je secoue la tête.

— Tout le monde peut être fort en magie, même quelqu’un qui n’a jamais pratiquer. Ne te sous-estimes pas, Harry, _dis-je d’une voix douce._

Harry me fit un sourire et je le lui rendis.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ? _fait Ron._

— Horribles, _répondit Harry_. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers.

— Cinq, _rectifia Ron_.

Son visage s'était soudain assombri.

— Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet.

— Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _demanda Harry_.

Je ne suis pas vraiment la conversation, caressant plutôt mon chat allongé sur mes genoux.

— C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, _répondit Ron_. Une sorte de pion... Tu ne savais pas ça ?

— Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, _confessa Harry._

— Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, _poursuivit Ron_ , mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette magique de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.

— Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, comme s'il avait eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et il détourna la tête.

Je reste silencieuse et continue de caresser mon chat, qui n’a pas bougé lorsque Ron a montré son rat.

— Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

— Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! _dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admiratif_. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à...

— C’est juste un nom, _soupirais-je._

— Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, _dit Harry_. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûr que je serai le plus mauvais élève de ma classe.

— Oh non, _dit Ron d'un ton rassurant_. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite.

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, nous sommes restés silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, on entendit un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

— Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? _demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot_.

Je fouille dans les poches de ma veste à la recherche de mon porte monnaie.

— Heu je voudrais 6 fondants aux chocolats, 3 Chocogrenouilles et 1 Patacitrouilles s’il vous plait !

Je m’étais faite un point d’honneur à gouter les friandises sur célèbre charriot !

Harry, lui, achète un peu de tout et donne à la femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda. Ron, lui, ne prit rien en disant que sa mère lui avait fait des sandwichs, mais il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Harry revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette.

Je m’installe à ma place silencieusement et donne à boire à Lya.

— Vous avez faim ? _dit Ron_.

— Je suis affamé, _dit Harry en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille_.

— J’attends depuis très longtemps ce moment, celui où je mange les délices de la Sorcière aux Bonbons. Alors oui, j’ai faim !

Harry se mit à rire. Ron était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.

— Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, _soupira-t-il_.

— Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre ce qui te plaira.

— Il ne faut surtout pas manger ça, c'est tout sec, _dit Ron_. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup le temps de faire la cuisine, nous sommes cinq enfants à la maison.

— Vas-y, sers-toi, _proposa Harry_ , _visiblement ravi_. C'est quoi, ça ? _demanda-t-il en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles_. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?

— Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa.

— La carte ?

— Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes, Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple.

— J’ai toute la collection, si tu veux je vous donne celle que j’ai en trop ? J’ai juste à demander à ma mère de m’envoyer les cartes.

— Ce serait cool !

— Oui ! Merci Nym !

Je leur souris en ouvrant ma Chocogrenouille en même temps qu’Harry.

— C'est lui, Dumbledore ? _s'exclama Harry._

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

J’ai voulu rappeler à Ron que Harry vivait dans une famille Moldue, puis je me suis dite que c’était beaucoup d’efforts pour pas grand-chose. s’il avait déjà oublier une fois, il oubliera certainement une seconde fois.

— Tiens, passe-moi un autre Chocogrenouille, j'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque, _continue Ron_.

Je pose la mienne sur la banquette. Harry retourna la carte et lut ;

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD.

Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

Harry regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfait de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.

— Il est parti ! _s'écria-t-il_.

— Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste là toute la journée, _dit Ron_. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection.

Je prends ma carte, posée à côté de moi.

— Je t’offre Norbert Dragonneau, l’auteur de notre manuel ! _m’exclamais-je, amusée._

Harry prend la carte et regarde le magizoologiste, ravi.

— Merci beaucoup !

Ron regarda avec envie la pile de Chocogrenouilles qui attendaient d'être ouverts.

— Vas-y, sers-toi, _dit Harry_ , Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, _expliqua-t-il_.

— Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? _demanda Ron, étonné_. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Harry vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Ron avait beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles qu'à regarder les portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres mais Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux.

Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, il trouva les cartes de Hengist, de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Il s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

La vue du sac me donna des nausées. J’ai de très mauvais souvenirs de ces dragées.

— Fais attention avec ça, _dit Ron_. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums.

J’acquiesce vivement.

— Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. Je suis comme devenue traumatisée de ces trucs depuis que je suis restée malade trois jours, _expliquais-je._

Mes deux amis grimacent.

— George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.

— J’ose pas imaginer…

Ron prit une dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.

— Beuârk ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Du chou de Bruxelles !

Pendant un bon moment, nous nous amusons à manger les Dragées surprises. Depuis ma mauvaise aventure, disons que je sais quelles dragées croquer ou pas.

Harry tomba sur divers parfums, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Il eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et que Ron refusa de toucher. J’ai été la seule à avoir le courage de la manger, et c'était une dragée au poivre.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.

— Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? _demanda-t-il_.

Nous faisons « non » de la tête.

— Je l'ai perdu, _se lamenta le garçon_. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

— Il va sûrement revenir, _dit Harry_.

— Oui, _soupira le garçon d'un air accablé_. Mais si tu le vois...

Et il sortit.

— Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, _dit Ron_. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard.

Pendant tout ce temps, le rat de Ron avait continué de dormir sur les genoux de son maître.

— Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, _soupira Ron_. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais vous montrer. Regardez...

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique tout abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.

— Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.

Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard.

— Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, _dit la fille_.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

— On n'a rien vu du tout, _répondit Ron_.

Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.

— Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? _demanda-t-elle_. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Bon, _dit-il_ , allons y. **Soleil, jonquille et canari, que ce gros gras rat gris, en jaune soit colorié de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.**

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

— C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? _dit la fille_. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre souffle.

_D’accord, cette fille est… agaçante. J’ai aussi lu les livres au programme, plusieurs fois, et réalisé des tours de magie mais est-ce que je m’en vante ? Non._

Harry jeta un coup œil à Ron. Son expression stupéfaite montrait que lui non plus n'avait pas appris par cœur tous les livres du programme.

— Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, _marmonna Ron_.

— Nymeria Fawley, _dis-je._

— Moi, c'est Harry Potter, _dit Harry_.

_Je sens que l’interrogatoire va recommencer._

— C'est vrai ? _s'exclama Hermione_. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle.

— Ah bon ? _dit Harry, abasourdi_.

— Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, _dit Hermione_. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous trois, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nymeria, tu peux aller te changer trois compartiments plus loin, il y a que des filles et elles sont très sympas !

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.

— J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, _d_ _it Ron un rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise_. Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas.

— Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? _demanda Harry_.

Je me racle la gorge en me redressant.

— L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, _expliquais-je_. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.

— Et tes frères Ron, ils sont dans quelle maison ?

— Gryffondor, _dit Ron_.

Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit.

— Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'était Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Vol... je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard ?

— C'était il y a très longtemps, _dis-je gravement_.

Ron se laissa aller contre la banquette. La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.

— On dirait que le bout des moustaches de Croûtard a un peu jauni, _dit Harry pour changer de sujet_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes frères aînés, depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ?

— Charlie est en Roumanie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts. A propos de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans La Gazette du sorcier, mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les Moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

— Rien, ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle tellement. Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup.

Je regarde, inquiète, Harry. Il semble étrange, mais je suppose que c’est tout ce qu’il vient d’apprendre, et son arrivée dans le monde de la magie qui fait ça.

— C'est quoi, ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? _demanda Ron_.

— Heu... Je ne connais pas les équipes, _avoua Harry_. J’ai seulement entendu parler du Quidditch quand Nym m’en a parlé.

Ron : Quoi ? _s'exclama Ron, abasourdi_. Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau jeu du monde !

Je soupir, agacée.

— Il a grandi chez les Moldus, c’est normale qu’il ne sait pas tout du Monde Sorcier, Ron, _dis-je en restant calme._

Alors Ron entreprit alors de lui en expliquer les règles, les quatre balles en jeu, les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il lui raconta les plus beaux matches qu'il avait vus en compagnie de ses frères et lui décrivit en détail le balai volant qu'il aurait aimé acheter s'il avait eu assez d'argent pour ça.

Il était en train de lui expliquer les aspects les plus complexes du jeu lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger.

Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et il y a parmi eux un garçon au teint pâle qui regarde Harry avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Alors, c'est vrai ? _lança-t-il_. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

— Oui, _dit Harry_.

Mon regard se pose sur les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps.

— Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, _dit le garçon d'un air détaché_. Moi, je m'appelle

Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

_Je comprends mieux._

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui.

— Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Il se tourne vers moi.

— Et toi, tu dois être Nymeria Fawley. Mon père m’a parlé de toi.

Et sans rien dire d’autre, il se tourne vers Harry. Sa façon de le dire m’a plus intriguée qu’autre chose.

— Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. La seule personne autre que moi qui n’est pas douteuse ici c’est cette Fawley.

Malefoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer. Et moi, je suis de plus en plus… mal à l’aise.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, _dit-il avec froideur_.

Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement.

— Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, _dit-il lentement_. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu trames avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps que moi. Le visage de Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

— Répète un peu ça, _dit-il_.

— Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? _lança Malefoy avec mépris_.

— Tous les trois, _rectifiais-je._

— Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, _dit Harry en s'efforçant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était, car Crabbe et Goyle étaient beaucoup plus grands que Ron et lui_.

— Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

Goyle tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher son adversaire, celui-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable. Croûtard le rat était suspendu à un doigt de Goyle, ses dents pointues profondément plantées dans une phalange.

Crabbe et Malefoy reculèrent d'un pas tandis que Goyle, toujours hurlant, agitait la main en tous sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de Croûtard. Le rat finit par lâcher prise et fut projeté contre la fenêtre. Les trois garçons s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, craignant sans doute que d'autres rats se soient cachés parmi les friandises.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione Granger arriva à son tour dans le compartiment.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? _demanda-t-elle en voyant les friandises étalées par terre et Ron qui tenait Croûtard la queue_.

— Je crois bien qu'il est assommé, _dit Ron_.

Il examina le rat de plus près.

— Ça, c'est incroyable ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Il n'est pas assommé, il s'est tout simplement rendormi !

En effet, Croûtard dormait paisiblement.

— Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malefoy ? _demanda Ron_ _à Harry_.

Harry nous raconta sa rencontre avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, _dit Ron d'un air sombre_. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malefoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.

— Vous feriez bien de vous changer, _dit Hermione_. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

— C'est Croûtard qui s'est battu, pas nous, _répliqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir_. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?

— D'accord, je m'en vais, _dit Hermione d'un air hautain_. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir. Nymeria, tu viens ?

Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. Je la suis après avoir récupérer mes affaires.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

Je mets mon uniforme, et me natte aussi les cheveux avec un ruban, comme ma mère m’a montré. Je venais de terminer lorsqu’une voix retentit dans le train.

— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre mes amis. Je mets dans mes grandes poches le reste de mes friandises. Puis, nous rejoignons la foule d’élèves dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit me fait frissonner.

Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et une autre voix retentit.

— Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

La grosse tête hirsute de celui qui devait être Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves. Maman m’a parlée de lui hier, apparemment c’est l’un de ses amis.

— Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, nous suivons Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises.

— Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, _dit Hagrid en se retournant vers nous_. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

— Pas plus de quatre par barque, _lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive_.

Harry, Ron et moi partagèrent notre barque avec Hermione.

— Tout le monde est casé ? _cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau_. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

— Baissez la tête, _dit Hagrid lorsque nous atteignons la paroi abrupte_.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait nous mener sous le château. Nous arrivons alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

— Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? _dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié_.

— Trevor ! _s'écria Neville en tendant les mains._

_Il l’a enfin retrouvé._

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, nous grimpons le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Nous montons une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

\- Tout le monde est là? _demanda Hagrid_ . Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud?

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	3. La répartition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment est arrivé pour Nymeria de découvrir dans quelle maison elle fera ses 7 années !

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

— Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, _annonça Hagrid_.

— Merci, Hagrid, _dit la sorcière_ , je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était vraiment grand. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, nous traversons l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrons dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux nous obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et nous restons debout en silence, lançant autour de nous des regards un peu inquiets.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, _dit le professeur McGonagall_. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

— Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, _dit le professeur McGonagall_. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée.

— Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? _demanda-t-il à Ron_.

— J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Je reste silencieuse, et remarque que tout le monde est anxieux. Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans nous accorder un regard. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança ;

— Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

— Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? _répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise_. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer notre présence.

— Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, _dit le gros moine en nous souriant_. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

— J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, _dit le moine_. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

— Allons-y, maintenant, _dit une voix brusque_. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

— Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, _nous dit le professeur_.

Je me retrouve à côté d’une fille que je ne connais pas. Nous quittons la salle, traversons à nouveau le hall, puis franchissons une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall nous aligna face aux autres élèves derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages nous observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

— C'est un plafond magique, _murmura Hermione_. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant nous. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence. Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

— POUFSOUFFLE ! _cria le chapeau après un instant de silence_.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle.

— Bones, Susan !

— POUFSOUFFLE ! _cria à nouveau le chapeau_.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

— Boot, Terry ! _appela le professeur McGonagall_.

— SERDAIGLE ! _cria le chapeau_.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main. Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle.

Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée. Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard.

— Fawley, Nymeria.

Les jambes tremblantes, je m’installe sur le tabouret bancal et le Choixpeau est posé sur ma tête par le professeur McGonagall.

— Hm je vois beaucoup de qualités intellectuelles et beaucoup de courage aussi. Tu es aussi très loyale et tu sais comment parvenir à tes fins… Je dois avouer que, je ne sais pas ou te mettre, _dit-il dans ma tête._

Je pali d’un coup.

_Le Choixpeau ne sait pas où me mettre ? Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi ?_

— Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi, ne t’en fais pas. Je sens que ta magie est très puissante, ce serait un gâchis de priver l’école d’une puissante sorcière en devenir, _dit-il toujours dans ma tête._ Où vais-je te mettre ?

Il y a un silence qui me semble durer des heures.

— Tu es un véritable casse-tête, Miss Fawley. Ce sont ces élèves-là que je préfère. On ne sait jamais ce qu’ils nous réservent. Mais il y a toujours une possibilité de faire une erreur. J’ai cependant hâte de voir ce que tu deviendras dans l’avenir. Un pouvoir comme celui-ci peut faire le bien et le mal… _dit-il, toujours dans ma tête._

Il y a un nouveau silence et le Choixpeau essaie de se décider. Ce qui n’arrange pas ma situation car plus le temps passer et plus l’angoisse monte en moi.

— D’après ce que je vois, tu aimes étudier… je sais où te mettre ! _reprit-il avant de s’exclamer à voix haute_. Serdaigle !

Une deuxième table de gauche applaudit plus fort, alors je me lève et rejoint la table en souriant à Harry.

_C’était… très stressant. Et beaucoup me regardent comme si j’étais étrange._

Une fille m’a dit que c’est parce que le Choixpeau a pris plus de 5 minutes à se décider, faisant de moi Choipeauflou. Une fille de 5ème année a même chronométré, le Choixpeau a pris plus de 7 minutes à se décider.

Il a fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour que les élèves de toutes maisons confondues arrêtent de me regarder, et que la cérémonie reprenne son cours.

— Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider, mais pas autant que pour moi.

— Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

— GRYFFONDOR ! _cria le chapeau_.

Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria « GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria ;

— SERPENTARD !

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à

Serpentard, eux aussi.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

— Moon... Nott...

Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ».

— Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin... Harry Potter !

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

Le Choixpeau a pris plusieurs minutes pour se décider. Et la même fille qui avait compté pour moi annonça à toute la table que non, Harry n’était pas Choixpeauflou.

_Harry est à Gryffondor, donc. Tant pis, on se retrouvera surement en cours._

J’applaudis alors que Harry rejoint la table des Gryffondor. Il a la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée.

Percy le Préfet se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! »

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça ;

— GRYFFONDOR !

Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui. Et je me sentis alors affreusement seule. Ron et Harry sont à Gryffondor, Neville aussi et même Hermione.

Zabini, Blaise, est envoyé à Serpentard. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

— Bienvenue, _dit-il_. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici ; Nigaud !! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie.

— Il faut rire ou pas ? _demandais-je, perdue._

— Il a fait quelque chose du genre l’année dernière, _dit un garçon à côté de moi_. Je m’appelle Roger Davies.

Nous nous serons la main.

— Nymeria Fawley, ravie de te rencontrer. Et, je suis rassurée alors, _dis-je avec un sourire._

La table est maintenant remplie de nourriture ; roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, étrangement, des bonbons à la menthe.

Je remplis mon assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et me mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux. Et en mangeant, je fis la connaissance d’élèves de tout âges.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert ; crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

— Je crois que je vais prendre au moins 10kg si je continue, _dis-je, amusée._

Lisa Turpin, à ma droite, éclata de rire.

— Et c’est comme ça à tous les repas ! _dit Roger._ Heureusement, la course pour trouver sa classe dans cet immense château est suffisante pour nous faire garder la forme.

Nous éclatons tous de rire.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

— Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

— Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité.

— Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! _s'écria Dumbledore_.

Je remarque que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

— Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, _dit Dumbledore_. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler ;

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »

J’essaie de chanter juste, d’une petite voix essayant de passer inaperçue derrière mes camarades de Serdaigle. Mais, encore une fois, les regards étaient posés sur moi.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

— Ah, la musique, _dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux_. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les préfets nous accompagnent dans nos salles communes. Il faut répondre à une énigme pour rentrer.

Dans mon dortoir, j’y retrouve mes affaires et surtout Lya. Après voir fait ma toilette, je vais me coucher.

_Demain, ce sera la première journée d’école. Et j’angoisse un peu._


	4. Visite chez Hagrid

Les jours suivants ont été assez compliqués, le temps que je prenne mes marques.

Il y a cent quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse.

Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.

Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, est un fantôme gentil qui est toujours prête à m’aider à trouver mon chemin.

Mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante. Etrangement, je suis la seule à échapper à ses méchancetés. J’ai appris que c’était parce que, lorsque ma mère était à Poudlard, elle avait fait un coup si méchant à Peeves qu’il avait décidé de ne plus s’en prendre à ma famille. De plus, ma mère ayant rendu un service au Baron Sanglant, ce dernier a décidé d’aider sa descendance.

Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour, Rusard les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Il avait refusé de les croire lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient tenté de la forcer exprès et il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachot. Heureusement, le professeur Quirrell qui passait par là était venu à leur secours.

Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Chaque mercredi soir, on observait le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, on étudiait les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Chourave.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emerie le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements et le directeur de ma maison, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.

— La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, _avait-elle dit_. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et j’avais hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite.

Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, on avait commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione Granger et moi avions obtenu un résultat. Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue et elle avait même accordé à Hermione et moi un de ses rares sourires.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, ce qui avait fait dire aux jumeaux Weasley que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail pour se protéger en permanence des vampires.

Puis un jour, le courrier arriva. Il y avait les cartes que j’avais demandé à ma mère, ainsi qu’une lettre d’elle me posant tout un tas de question sur ma première semaine.

Lors de mon premier cours de potion, qui était après celui des Serpendard et Gryffondor, nous avons fait une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles.

Puis, à trois heures moins cinq, je quitte le château avec Harry et Ron et nous traversons le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme.

— Ça suffit, Crockdur ! _dit-il_. Va-t'en de là.

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Du calme, Crockdur !

Il nous fit entrer en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

— Faites comme chez vous, _dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles_.

A l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.

— Je vous présente Nymeria et Ron, _d_ _it Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette_.

— Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, _remarqua Hagrid en regardant les taches de rousseur de Ron_. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Et toi, tu dois être la fille de Eleana !

Je hoche timidement la tête. Les biscuits faillirent nous casser les dents, mais Ron, Harry et moi firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Nous lui racontons notre première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier. Et nous sommes enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganache ».

— Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie.

Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui dit qu’il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.

— Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait, _insista Harry_.

— Tu dis des bêtises, _assura Hagrid_. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ?

Mais Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en disant cela.

— Comment va ton frère Charlie ? _demanda Hagrid à Ron_. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux.

_Si ça, c’est pas un changement de sujet, je ne m’y connait pas !_

Pendant que Ron lui parlait de Charlie, Harry prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table,

C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier. Je me penche vers lui pour lire.

« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S

L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire.

Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour.

« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins. »

— Hagrid ! _s'exclama Harry_. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute, Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harry. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit.

Nous retournons au château, nos poches pleines de biscuits que nous avions été trop polis pour refuser.

Nous avons passé le reste de l’après-midi ensemble, ce qui était assez agréable compte tenu du fait que nous ne nous voyons pas souvent à cause de nos cours décalés !


	5. Duel à minuit

_Jeudi 12 Septembre - Grande Salle - Matin_

Aujourd’hui, nous avons cour de Vol sur Balais. Comme j’ai appris à voler lorsque j’étais petite, je sais déjà comment faire. Le fait qu’il y ait cour sur ça aurait pu m’ennuyer, mais il est en commun avec toutes les maisons ! Donc je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Harry !

A cause des cours séparés, nous n’avons pas pu beaucoup se voir. Heureusement, les Serdaigle ont cours de Métamorphose, Sortilèges et DCFM en commun avec Gryffondor. Vol sur Balais est en commun avec toutes les premières années.

Je mange une tartine avec de l’eau, quand les hiboux arrivent. Il y en a un qui pose un colis à côté de moi. Je l’ouvre et je souris. C’est des cadeaux de ma mère pour mon entrée à Serdaigle.

Je vois alors qu’à la table des Gryffondor, Neville tient dans sa main un Rapeltout, que Drago Malefoy lui prend. Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond. Ils n'auraient pas été mécontents d'avoir un prétexte pour se battre avec Malefoy, mais le professeur McGonagall accourut aussitôt.

— Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle._

— C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, _gémit Neville_.

Malefoy fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table.

— C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil, _dit-il avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle_.

_Après midi – Parc_

Le cours va commencer ! Je suis en face d’Harry, et il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? _aboya-t-elle_. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

_Oula, elle n’est pas patiente celle-là._

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon balai il était vieux et pas en très bon état, tout le contraire de mon Nimbus 2000 qui t’attends sagement à la maison.

— Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, _ordonna Madame Bibine_ , et dites « Debout ! »

— Debout ! _crions-nous à l'unisson_.

Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, tout comme le miens, mais on est les rares à avoir réussi. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Neville ne bougea pas.

Madame Bibine montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Harry, Ron et moi furent enchantés de l'entendre dire à Malefoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai.

— Et maintenant, _dit le professeur_ , à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

— Redescends, mon garçon ! _ordonna-t-elle_.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et... BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

— Poignet cassé, _murmura-t-elle_. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

— Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, _dit-elle_. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malefoy éclata de rire.

— Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? _s'exclama-t-il_.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

— Tais-toi, Malefoy, _lança sèchement Parvati Patil_.

— Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? _s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur_. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

— Regardez ! _s'écria Malefoy_.

Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

— C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, _dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main_.

— Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, _lança Harry d'une voix très calme_.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.

— Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

— Donne ça ! _s'écria Harry_.

Mais Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

— Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter, _cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne_.

Harry empoigna son balai.

— Non ! _cria Hermione Granger_. Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à elle. Il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. Sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui.

Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Malefoy qui paraissait stupéfait. De là où nous sommes, nous n’entendons pas ce qu’ils se disent.

Harry se penche en avant et fonce sur Malefoy comme un javelot. Malefoy parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent.

Malefoy lance la boule de verre le plus haut possible. Harry se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Il y avait des cris tandis qu’il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

— HARRY POTTER !

Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui. Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

— Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

— Ça sent pas bon pour Harry… _murmurais-je._

Elle étant dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

— Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

— Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, _intervint Ron_ , c'est Malefoy qui...

— Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle arboraient un air triomphant en le regardant partir sur les talons du professeur McGonagall.

Ne supportant plus de le voir se moquer de mon ami, je sors ma baguette pour leur donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un maléfice qui donne mauvaise haleine. Les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle rient et les personnes autour de Malefoy et ses gorilles s’écartent.

— Mais quoi ? _demande t-il, ne comprenant pas._

Tout le monde grimace et pleins de personne rient. On me félicite même.

— Dommage qu’Harry ne soit pas là ! _s’exclame Ron, hilare._

Je lui souris, amusée.

Après le cours, Drago et ses deux larbins partent à l’infirmerie et personne ne revoit Malefoy pour les cours suivants

— Le sort que tu as envoyé à Malefoy, c’est un sort de deuxième année ! _me dit-elle, à côté de moi._

— J’adore étudier, et être en avance sur les autres, _expliquais-je_. Alors je lis des bouquins et ma mère m’avait montré des tours de magie avant la rentrée.

— C’est trop bien ! _s’exclame Hermione._ En tout cas, Malefoy l’a bien cherché ! J’espère que tu n’auras pas trop de problèmes…

— Pour le moment, je n’ai pas été convoquée. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle !

— C’est un proverbe Moldu ! _sourit-elle_

Je lui souris.

A l’heure du diner, j’apprends que Harry a été promus Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Puis, ils me mettent au courant d’un Duel de Sorciers entre Harry et Malefoy, donc je les accompagne.

_Salle des trophées - Nuit_

Je suis avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui les a suivis, dans les Salles des Trophées.

Derrière les vitrines de cristal, des coupes, des écus, des plateaux, des statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Harry sortit sa baguette magique, au cas où Malefoy se serait caché quelque part pour l'attaquer par surprise. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit.

— Il est en retard. Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé, _murmura Ron_.

— Où peut-être que c’était un piège, _dis-je_.

Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Harry brandit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix, mais ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy.

— Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappé d'horreur, Harry nous fit des signes désespérés pour qu’on s’enfuie le plus vite possible. Nous filons en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées.

— Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, _marmonna-t-il derrière nous_.

Harry s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Nous le suivons. On entendait Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

— ON FILE ! _cria Harry et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner_.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, nous prenons un virage serré et fonçons à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe. On passe derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrons dans un passage secret que nous parcourons sans ralentir l'allure. On se retrouve alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

— Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, _dit Harry, hors d'haleine_.

Neville, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

— Je... vous... avais prévenus ! _dit Hermione, le souffle court_.

— Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, _dit Ron_. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

— Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, _dit Hermione à Harry_ , j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.

— Allons-y, _dit-il_.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Il avait à peine fait dix mètres que nous voyons quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant notre nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En nous voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

— Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, _déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse_. Pour votre propre bien, _ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice_.

— Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, _lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves_.

C'était une grave erreur.

— ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! _hurla aussitôt Peeves_. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Nous nous baissons pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et courons à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

— On est fichus, _gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte_. C'est la fin, pour nous !

On entendait les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

— Pousse-toi, _grogna Hermione_.

Elle prit la baguette magique de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura ;

— **Alohomora** !

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. On se précipite dans l'ouverture, refermons aussitôt derrière nous et collons l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

— Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? _demandait Rusard_. Vite, dis-moi.

— On dit ; où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

— Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?

— Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, _chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant_.

— Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

— QUELOUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

On entendit un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était certainement Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

— Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, _chuchota Harry_. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _dit-il à Neville qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment_.

Je me retourne et… ce n’est pas dans une salle que nous sommes, mais dans un couloir. Le couloir interdit. Et à présent, je comprends pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant nos yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le soi et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes ; trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur nous. S'il ne nous avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'on l'avait pris par surprise, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à nous bondir dessus.

Je cherche à tâtons la poignée de la porte, et rencontre la main de Harry qui faisait de même. Nos deux mains finissent par se lier.

_Entre Rusard et la mort, je choisis Rusard._

Nous sortons à reculons, Harry se moi se tenant toujours la main, claquons la porte derrière nous et se mettons à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'on avait presque l'impression de voler.

Rusard avait dû nous chercher ailleurs, car on ne l'aperçut nulle part, mais peu nous importait, on n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête ; mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et nous.

Nous nous arrêtons de courir seulement lorsque nous arrivons à l’intersection entre le couloir de la Tour de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor.

— Bonne nuit, si vous arrivez à dormir ! A demain ! _leur dis-je._

— A demain Nym ! _me salue Harry._

Nous nous lâchons la main, et après un dernier sourire, nous reprenons notre course chacun dans sa direction.


	6. Olivier Dubois

Le lendemain, Malefoy n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que Harry et Ron étaient toujours à

Poudlard, l'air fatigué, mais la mine joyeuse. Après une discussion avec Hermione, j’ai compris qu’elle aussi avait remarqué la trappe sous le chien à trois têtes.

Harry nous a révélé à Ron et moi l'existence d’un paquet transféré de Gringotts à Poudlard et on s'était longuement demandé ce qui pouvait bien justifier une protection aussi dissuasive.

— Ou bien c'est quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, _dit Ron_.

— Ou bien les deux, _ajouta Harry_.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu’on savait de cet objet mystérieux, c'était qu'il était long d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Et sans indice supplémentaire, on n’avait aucune chance d'en savoir davantage.

En revanche, ni Hermione, ni Neville ne montraient le moindre intérêt pour ce qui se trouvait sous la trappe. Tout ce qui comptait, pour Neville, c'était de ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence du chien.

Hermione refusait désormais de parler à Ron et Harry, ce qui leur paraissait plutôt avantageux. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, à présent, c'était se venger de Malefoy et l'occasion leur en fut donnée une semaine plus tard, à l'heure de la distribution du courrier.

*

_Vendredi 20 Septembre – Grande Salle_

Au moment où les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut aussitôt attirée par un long paquet que portaient une demi-douzaine de hiboux grands ducs. Harry était aussi intrigué que les autres et il fut stupéfait lorsque les hiboux laissèrent tomber le paquet devant lui, en envoyant au passage son assiette d'œufs au bacon sur le carrelage. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet.

Harry montra la lettre à Ron en éprouvant les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Mon côté curieux voulait savoir le contenu de la lettre, mais j’avais deviné sans mal que c’était en rapport avec le balai qui avait été apporté à Harry.

Ils se hâtèrent de quitter la salle pour aller déballer le paquet loin des regards. Je les rejoins, mais Crabbe et Goyle nous barrèrent le chemin de l'escalier et Malefoy prit le paquet des mains de Harry.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être un balai, _dit Malefoy en tâtant le paquet_.

Il le lui rendit avec une expression de mépris mêlée d'envie.

— Cette fois, tu es fichu, Potter, les première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai.

Ron ne put se retenir.

— Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, _dit-il_ , c'est un Nimbus 2000. C'est quoi, déjà, la marque du tien ? Un Comète 260, c'est ça ? Les Comète, c'est pas mal quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais évidemment, les Nimbus, c'est une autre classe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Weasley, _répliqua Malefoy_. Tu n'aurais même pas de quoi te payer la moitié d'une poignée. Toi et tes frères, vous les achetez brindille par brindille.

Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, le professeur Flitwick apparut à côté de Malefoy.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ? _couina le professeur_.

— Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai, _dit Malefoy_.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, _répondit le professeur Flitwick en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire rayonnant_. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

— C'est un Nimbus 2000, Monsieur, _dit Harry qui s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Malefoy_. Et c'est grâce à Malefoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Puis Harry, Ron et moi montons l'escalier en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort, tandis que Malefoy ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa rage.

— S'il n'avait pas volé le Rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe, _dit Harry_.

— Alors, j'imagine que tu prends ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? _lança une voix courroucée derrière_ _eux_.

Hermione montait l'escalier à grands pas en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur au paquet que portait Harry.

— Je croyais que tu ne nous parlais plus ? _dit Harry_.

— Oui, tu devrais continuer, _dit Ron_ , ça nous fait beaucoup de bien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron. Hermione s'éloigna de nous, le nez en l'air.

Harry, connaissant ma passion pour le Quidditch, m’invite à sa première séance à 7h ce soir avec son capitaine, Olivier Dubois. J’accepte avec joie.

Peu avant sept heures, nous quittons le château et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch dans la lumière du crépuscule.

*

_Terrain de Quidditch - 19h_

C’est la première fois qu'on entrait dans le stade. Il était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'être suffisamment hauts placés pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. A chaque bout du terrain, étaient plantés des poteaux en or surmontés de larges cercles verticaux.

Impatient d'essayer son balai. Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Dubois et décolla aussitôt.

— Hé, Potter ! Redescends !

Olivier Dubois venait d'arriver avec une grosse boîte sous le bras. Harry atterrit auprès de lui.

— C'était vraiment très bien, _dit-il, les yeux étincelants_. Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire... Tu as vraiment un don. Ce soir, je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles, ensuite, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine. Tu as emmené quelqu’un ?

Il se tourne vers moi en me souriant.

— Ça ne te dérange pas j’espère ?

— Je m’appelles Nymeria Fawley, _me présentais-je avec un sourire._

Sourire qui me fut retourné.

— Non, pas de problème. Je suis Olivier Dubois, enchantée Nymeria !

_J’ai l’impression de sentir mes joues bruler._

Je recule de quelques pas et il ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre balles de tailles différentes.

— Alors, voilà, _dit Dubois_. Le Quidditch a des règles très simples même s'il est très difficile d'y jouer. Chaque équipe comporte sept joueurs. Trois d'entre eux sont des poursuiveurs.

— Trois poursuiveurs, _répéta Harry pendant que Dubois prenait une grosse balle rouge vif_.

— Cette balle s'appelle un Souafle, _expliqua Dubois_. Les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle les uns aux autres et essayent de le lancer à travers un des cercles d'or pour marquer un but. Chaque but rapporte dix points. Tu me suis ?

— Le poursuiveur lance le Souafle à travers les cercles pour marquer un but. En fait c'est une sorte de basket-ball à six paniers qu'on joue sur des balais.

— C'est quoi, ça, le basket-ball ? _demanda Dubois, intéressé_.

— Peu importe, continue.

— Dans chaque équipe, il y a un autre joueur qu'on appelle le gardien. Le gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor, c'est moi. Mon rôle consiste à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer.

— Trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, _dit Harry qui était bien décidé à faire entrer tout ça dans sa tête_. Et ils jouent avec le Souafle. D'accord, compris. Et les autres balles, elles servent à quoi ?

— Je vais te montrer. Tiens, prends ça.

Dubois lui tendit une batte un peu plus courte que les battes de base-ball.

— Je vais t'expliquer ce que sont les Cognards.

Il montre à Harry deux balles noires identiques, légèrement plus petites que le Souafle rouge. Harry remarqua que les deux balles essayaient de se dégager des lanières qui les maintenaient dans la boue.

— Recule un peu, _dit Dubois_.

Je recule alors qu’il se penche et libéra l'un des Cognards. Aussitôt, la balle noire sauta en l'air et se précipita droit sur la figure de Harry. Celui-ci donna un grand coup de batte dans la balle pour l'empêcher de lui casser le nez et l'envoya zigzaguer un peu plus loin. La balle revint alors à la charge et s'attaqua cette fois à Dubois qui plongea sur elle et parvint à I'immobiliser sur le sol.

— Tu vois _? dit Dubois, le souffle court en forçant le Cognard à rentrer dans sa boîte_. Les Cognards essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai. C'est pourquoi chaque équipe comporte également deux batteurs. Dans la nôtre, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui occupent ce poste. Leur rôle consiste à protéger les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques des Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face. Ça va, tu as tout compris ?

— Trois poursuiveurs essayent de marquer des buts avec le Souafle. Le gardien protège les buts, les batteurs tiennent les Cognards à distance, _récita Harry_

— Très bien.

— Euh... Est-ce que les Cognards ont déjà tué quelqu'un ? _demanda Harry en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé_.

— Jamais à Poudlard. On a déjà eu des mâchoires fracturées, mais rien de plus.

— Lorsque j’avais 8ans, j’ai cassé mon balai à cause d’un Cognard. Et une jambe, au passage, _ajoutais-je avec une grimace._

Harry me regarde, les yeux grands ouvertes.

_Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû._

— …désolé ? _fis-je d’une petite voix._

— Passons au dernier membre de l'équipe, _reprend Dubois_. Il s'agit de l'attrapeur. C'est-à-dire toi. Et tu n'auras pas à te soucier du Souafle ni des Cognards.

— Sauf s'ils me fracassent le crâne...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux faire confiance aux Weasley pour s'occuper des Cognards. Eux-mêmes sont des espèces de Cognards humains.

Dubois prit dans la boîte la quatrième et dernière balle. Comparée aux trois autres, elle paraissait minuscule. De la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes d'argent qui battaient sans cesse.

— Ceci, _dit Dubois_ , c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. Il doit se faufiler parmi les autres joueurs pour essayer de l'attraper avant l'équipe adverse. Car l'attrapeur qui parvient à s'emparer du Vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui lui assure pratiquement la victoire. Un match de Quidditch ne se termine que lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé. C'est pour ça que les matches peuvent durer indéfiniment. Je crois que le record est de trois mois. Il fallait sans cesse fournir des remplaçants pour que les joueurs puissent dormir un peu. Voilà. Tu as des questions à poser ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

— On va commencer l'entraînement sans le Vif d'or, _dit Dubois en rangeant soigneusement la petite balle dans la boite_. Il fait trop sombre, on pourrait le perdre. On utilisera ça à la place.

Il sortit de sa poche un sac de balles de golf ordinaires et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et lui volaient sur leurs balais, Dubois jetant de toutes ses forces les balles de golf dans tous les sens pour que Harry les attrape. Harry n'en rata pas une seule et Dubois en fut enchanté.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la nuit étant tombée, ils durent mettre fin à la séance d'entraînement.

— Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom des Gryffondor, _assura Dubois d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'on retournait vers le château_. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley. Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas parti à la chasse aux dragons.


	7. Le troll

Jeudi 31 Octobre

En ce matin d’Halloween, nous nous sommes tous réveillés dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick nous annonça qu'il allait nous apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis que nous l’avions vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. 

Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux. Harry avait Seamus Finnigan pour partenaire, ce fut un soulagement car Neville lui avait lancé un regard plein d'espoir. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec Neville comme partenaire. Ron, lui, dut faire équipe avec Hermione Granger. Il était difficile de dire qui en était le plus fâché, Hermione ou Ron. Elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis le jour où le balai de Harry était arrivé.

— N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison. 

Pendant tout le cours, j’ai dû encaisser les coups de baguette magique de Neville, qui visait mal. Lorsque le cours est terminé, je rejoins Harry et Ron.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit Ron. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !

Quelqu'un nous dépassa en bousculant Harry. C'était Hermione. Elle était en larmes.

— J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Harry.

— Et alors ? répliqua Ron qui sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Je pousse un long soupire. 

— Bravo, Ron, tu sais parler aux filles…

Hermione ne se rendit pas au cours suivant et personne ne la vit plus de tout l'après-midi. J’entends une élève dire à sa copine qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout à son aise et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée. 

Je devrais aller la voir après le repas, pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger et du réconfort.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

J’avais commencé à me servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine ;

— Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

— Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Je me précipite pour sortir, ne tenant pas à servir de hochet pour un troll. Je me retrouve juste devant Harry et il y a Ron à côté de lui.

— Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? s'étonna Harry tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier. 

— Pas tout seul, les trolls sont complètement idiots, dis-je en m’incrustant dans leur conversation. Peut-être que Peeves l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween.

On se fraye un chemin à travers un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui refluaient en désordre.

— Au fait, dit Harry en saisissant le bras de Ron. Je viens d'y penser. Hermione...

— Quoi, Hermione ?

Je me fige, comprenant.

— Hermione ! 

— Elle n'est pas au courant, pour le troll.

Ron se mordit la lèvre.

— Bon, d'accord, on va la chercher, dit-il, mais il vaut mieux que Percy ne nous voie pas.

Nous rejoignons discrètement les Poufsouffle qui partaient dans l'autre sens, se glissons dans un couloir latéral et se précipitons vers les toilettes des filles. On venait de tourner le coin lorsqu'on entendit derrière nous des pas précipités. Ron poussa aussitôt Harry derrière la statue d'un griffon. Nous jetons un coup d'œil et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Harry. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.

— Aucune idée, soufflais-je.

Nous nous faufilons en silence dans l'autre couloir pour essayer de voir où allait Rogue.

— Il monte au deuxième étage, dit Harry.

— Vous sentez cette odeur ? chuchota Ron.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait en effet dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. On entendit alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Ron montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche ; tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans notre direction. Nous nous recroquevillons dans l'obscurité et regardons la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable. 

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture. 

— La clé est dans la serrure, murmura Harry. On pourrait l'enfermer.

— Bonne idée, dit Ron, un peu nerveux.

La bouche sèche, nous approchons avec précaution de la porte ouverte, en priant pour que le troll n'ait pas l'idée de sortir au même moment. D'un bond, Harry parvint à attraper la clé, à claquer la porte et à la verrouiller.

Ravis de notre victoire, nous nous mettons à courir le long du couloir, mais un cri perçant nous arrêta net. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte qui retenait le troll prisonnier.

— Oh non, dit Ron, aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant.

— C'était la porte des toilettes des filles, balbutia Harry, horrifié.

— Hermione ! s'exclamons-nous ensemble.

On n’avait pas d'autre choix que de faire volte-face et de se précipiter pour aller rouvrir la porte. Les doigts tremblants, Harry dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour tourner la clé dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à pousser la porte, Hermione Granger, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage.

— Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Harry à Ron.

— Dès que la voie est libre, je cours attraper Hermione pour la faire sortir, dis-je aux garçons. 

Ils hochent la tête.

Harry ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Harry. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue.

— Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il lui jeta un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Ron son mufle repoussant, ce qui me donna le temps de passer derrière lui et de me précipiter sur Hermione.

— Viens ! Cours ! criais-je en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Leurs cris qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avaient rendu le troll fou furieux.

— Nym ! Attention ! s’exclame Harry.

D’un coup, je me retrouve contre le mur d’en face. J’ai mal à la tête et à l’épaule. Je vois flou, puis je sombre dans l’inconscience. 

*

Lendemain matin – Infirmerie

J’ouvre les yeux et me fait agresser par la lumière. Tout est blanc autour de moi.

— Bon retour parmi nous Miss Fawley. Comment vous sentez vous ? 

— J’ai mal à l’épaule et à la tête ! dis-je en grimaçant de douleur.

— Votre épaule est démise et vous avez eu une légère commotion cérébrale que j’ai arrangée avec une potion. En ce qui concerne votre épaule, vous allez devoir serrer les dents !

Hé bien, je n’ai pas été d’une grande aide… j’espère que les autres vont bien !

10 minutes après, mon cri de douleur retentie dans toute l’infirmerie. 

— Voila, vous prendrez tous les jours pendant une semaine cette potion, et tout rentrera dans l’ordre ! La potion apparaitra à côté de votre assiette au petit déjeuné 

Je hoche la tête. Après avoir mis mon bras en écharpe et m’avoir interdit de m’en servir, elle me laisse sortir. 

Elle m’a aussi dit que c’est l’heure du petit déjeuner. Et lorsque je rejoins Harry et Ron, ils sont avec Hermione. J’ai compris que, à partir de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron, Harry et moi. 

Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.


	8. Le premier match d'Harry

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement ; Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.

Presque personne n'avait vu Harry s'entraîner. Il était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Dubois le gardait soigneusement à l'écart. Il y avait eu des fuites, cependant, et l'on savait qu'il jouerait au poste d'attrapeur.

Hermione était un peu moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis que Harry, Ron et moi l'avions sauvée du troll et elle se montrait beaucoup plus aimable.

La veille du premier match de Quidditch, Hermione, Harry, Ron et moi s'étions retrouvés dans la cour pendant la récréation. La température était glaciale, mais Hermione avait réussi à fabriquer par un tour de magie un feu vif et clair qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un bocal de confiture et qui répandait une douce chaleur.

Debout côte à côte, on se réchauffait à la flamme bleue du bocal en la cachant soigneusement derrière nous, de peur qu'on nous la confisque, lorsqu’on remarqua Rogue traverser la cour. Et il boitait. Rogue décela sans doute une vague culpabilité dans l'expression de nos visages et il clopina droit vers nous. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais, de toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à nous reprocher.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ? _demanda-t-il._

C'était Le Quidditch à travers les âges. Harry lui montra le livre.

— Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, _fit observer Rogue_. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

Je me racle la gorge.

— Excusez-moi professeur, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cet exemplaire est le mien. Regardez la première page, il y a inscrit le nom de Eleana Carey, qui est ma mère.

Et Rogue le fit. Son visage afficha de la colère, mais il ne rendit tout de même pas mon livre à Harry et s'éloigne en claudiquant

— Ça, c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, _marmonna Harry_. Merci Nymeria, mais ton livre restera avec Rogue quelques temps... Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.

— Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, _dit Ron d'un ton amer_.

*

_Samedi 9 Novembre – Grande Salle_

Aujourd’hui, c’est match Serpentard- Gryffondor ! Je mange joyeusement, heureuse de ne plus avoir mon bras en écharpe, et rejoins ensuite le terrain de Quidditch. Je monte avec les Serdaigle, et fait signe à Harry quand il passe pas loin de moi.

Je commente le match avec Terry Boot et Michael Corner, deux garçons de la même année que moi. On s’entend plutôt bien tous les trois. Nous faisions les paris sur quelle équipe va gagner. Je mise sur Gryffondor, évidemment !

— Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, _dit le commentateur_. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

— JORDAN !

— Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.

— Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et— AÏE—voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête—le Souafle aux Serpentard—Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina—Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans des Serpentard se répandaient en lamentations. Je pousse les hurlements de joie.

— Serpentard reprend le Souafle, _dit Lee Jordan_. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers—attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche. Le cœur battant, Harry plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Harry fut plus rapide que Higgs. Il voyait la petite balle agiter ses ailes un peu plus loin devant lui et il fit donner toute la puissance de son balai.

Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Marcus Flint avait essayé de bloquer Harry et le Nimbus 2000 avait violemment dévié de sa trajectoire Harry, cramponné au manche, parvint de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

— Faute ! _hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor_.

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti.

— Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

— Jordan ! _protesta le professeur McGonagall_.

— Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

— Jordan, je vous préviens...

— D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c’est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Harry évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Au même moment, son balai fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j’ai cru qu'il allait tomber.

— Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell—frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé—non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les supporters de Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations.

Brusquement, des doigts se pointèrent en direction de Harry. Son balai s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même et il parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche. La foule laissa échapper une exclamation de terreur. Le Nimbus 2000 venait de faire une embardée plus violente que les autres, désarçonnant Harry qui avait réussi à se rattraper au manche d'une seule main et restait suspendu dans le vide.

Mes mains s’accrochent avec force aux barrière les tribunes tant je suis inquiète.

Les spectateurs horrifiés s'étaient levés et regardaient les frères Weasley qui essayaient d'attraper Harry pour le prendre sur leur balai, mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles. Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, le Nimbus 2000 prenait encore un peu plus d'altitude pour rester hors de leur portée. Ils firent alors des cercles au-dessous de Harry en espérant le rattraper s'il tombait. Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint s'était emparé du Souafle et avait marqué cinq buts dans l'indifférence générale.

Loin au-dessus du terrain, Harry put soudain faire un rétablissement et reprendre une position normale sur son balai.

Lorsque Harry redescendit en piqué vers le sol, la foule vit qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

— J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! _hurla-t-il en agitant le bras au-dessus de sa tête_.

Je hurle de joie en sautant sur place, et le match prit fin dans la plus totale confusion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus Flint continuait de hurler.

— Il ne l'a pas attrapé, il a failli l'avaler !

Mais comme aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Gryffondor avait bel et bien remporté le match par cent soixante-dix points contre soixante.

*

_Cabane d’Hagrid_

Nous nous sommes échappés de la foule pour prendre un thé fort dans la cabane de Hagrid.

— C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, _affirma Ron_. On l'a vu, Hermione et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.

Je les regarde, surpris.

— Allons, ce sont des bêtises, _répliqua Hagrid_. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons un regard en se demandant ce qu’on pouvait bien lui répondre. Harry décida de dire la vérité.

— J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet, _annonça-t-il à Hagrid_. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le, soir d’Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.

Hagrid lâcha la théière.

— Vous avez vu Touffu ? _s'exclama-t-il_.

— Touffu ? _demandais-je._

— Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Hagrid s'interrompit.

— Garder quoi ? _demanda avidement Harry_.

— Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, _répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru_. C'est top secret.

— Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien, _dis-je_.

— Ce sont des bêtises, _répéta Hagrid_. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? _s'écria Hermione_. Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu !

— Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort, _s'emporta Hagrid_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

— Ah, tiens ! _s'exclama Harry_. Il y a donc un nommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.


	9. Noel

Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban.

Les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

Le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes la semaine précédente pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances et Harry avait été le premier à s'inscrire. J’ai donc écrit à ma mère pour lui dire que je resterais aussi. Elle était heureuse quand elle a su que je m’étais faite des amis, et surtout que Harry Potter faisait partis de mes amis _._

Harry et moi ne serons pas les seuls, puisque Ron et ses frères passeraient également leurs vacances au collège, car Mr et Mrs Weasley devaient se rendre en Roumanie pour aller voir leur fils Charlie.

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick s'affairaient à installer les décorations de la Grande Salle, qui était magnifique. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi cherchons depuis des semaines des informations sur Nicolas Flamel, mais rien.

— Vous continuerez à chercher pendant que je ne serai pas là, hein ? _dit Hermione_. Et si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-moi tout de suite un hibou.

— Tu pourrais demander à tes parents s'ils savent quelque chose sur Flamel, _suggéra Ron_. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien.

— Rien du tout, en effet, _assura Hermione_. Ils sont dentistes.

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Ron, Harry et moi eurent beaucoup trop d'occasions de s'amuser pour penser à Nicolas Flamel. Mes deux amis m’avaient proposée de rester dans leur salle commune puisque nous ne sommes plus que quelques élèves dans le château.

Harry et Ron avaient le dortoir pour eux tout seuls et la salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde, ce qui leur permettait de s'installer dans les meilleurs fauteuils, près du feu. C’est sur l’un d’eux que je dors, d’ailleurs.

On restait assis des heures entières à manger tout ce qu'on trouvait à faire cuire à la broche—du pain, des pancakes, des marshmallows—tout en échafaudant des stratégies pour faire renvoyer Malefoy de l'école. Nos plans étaient sans doute irréalisables, mais c'était toujours amusant d'en parler.

Ron apprit également à Harry le jeu d'échecs, version sorcier. Les règles étaient les mêmes que chez les Moldus, sauf que les pièces étaient vivantes, ce qui leur donnait l'air d'une armée partant à la bataille. L'échiquier de Ron était vieux et tout abîmé. Comme toutes ses affaires, il avait appartenu à un autre membre de sa famille—son grand-père en l'occurrence. L'âge des pièces, cependant, constituait plutôt un avantage, car depuis le temps qu'il les fréquentait, Ron les connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait aucun mal à leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry, en revanche, jouait avec des pièces que Seamus Finnigan lui avait prêtées et qui ne lui faisaient aucune confiance. Il ne savait pas très bien jouer et les pièces contestaient sans cesse ses décisions, ce qui jetait la confusion dans le jeu.

*

_Mercredi 25 décembre – Salle commune de Gryffondor_

Harry, Ron et moi sommes réveillés. Nous sommes tous dans la Salle Commune avec tout nos cadeaux.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt le paquet qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile. Il était enveloppé d'un gros papier sur lequel était griffonné « Pour Harry de la part de Hagrid ». A l'intérieur, il y avait une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée. De toute évidence, c'était Hagrid lui-même qui l'avait fabriquée. Harry souffla dedans et elle produisit un son semblable au ululement d'un hibou.

Un autre paquet, tout petit, contenait un simple mot.

— « Nous avons reçu ton message. Voici ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia. »

Une pièce de cinquante pence était collée au papier à l'aide d'un morceau de ruban adhésif.

— C'est gentil de leur part, _dit Harry_.

Ron était fasciné par la pièce de monnaie.

— C'est bizarre, _dit-il_. Quelle drôle de forme ! C'est vraiment de l'argent ?

— Prends-la, si tu veux, _dit Harry avec un grand rire_. Tiens, qui m'a envoyé ça ?

— Je crois savoir d'où ça vient, _dit Ron en rougissant un peu_. C'est ma mère. Je lui avais dit que tu n'attendais pas de cadeaux et... oh, non ! Elle t'a fait un pull à la mode Weasley ! A tous les deux !

Harry sortit du paquet un épais pull-over de laine vert émeraude, grossièrement tricoté, et une grosse boîte de fondants faits maison.

— Tous les ans, elle nous tricote un pull à chacun, _dit Ron en déballant le sien_. Et le mien est toujours violet.

J’ouvre le miens. Il est bleu avec un gros N tricoté en gris. Je le mets pardessus mon pyjama.

— Avec ça sur le dos, aucun moyen de tomber malade ! _m’exclamais-je._

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

— C'est vraiment gentil à elle, _dit Harry en goûtant un fondant_.

Je prends le cadeau de ma mère, qui est le plus gros.

« Joyeux anniversaire et Noel ma chérie !

Ta mère qui t’aime

PS : Ces livres pourraient t’être utile un jour où l’autre. Il appartenaient à ton père »

Je reste un instant choquée, fixant ces quelques mots.

_Maman n’a jamais voulu que j’entre dans le bureau de mon père, et encore moins que je lise les livres de sa bibliothèque._

Je regarde les livres ; « Les plus grandes familles sorcières britannique », « Les sorciers célèbres et leurs faits incroyables » et « Les arts qualifiées de ‘sombres’ qui ne le sont pas ». Je pose les trois livres.

— Il n’y a qu’une Serdaigle pour recevoir des livres à noël, _soupire Ron_.

— C’est bien de lire ! _s’exclame à son tour Harry._

Je remercie Harry du regard, et range les livres dans le colis avec les bonbons et chocolats qui les accompagnaient.

Rapidement, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul paquet à ouvrir. Harry déchira le papier et un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants.

Ron et moi étions bouche bée.

— J'ai entendu parler de ça, _dit-il d'une voix sourde_. Si c'est ce que je crois... Il n'en existe pas beaucoup et c'est vraiment précieux...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry ramassa le morceau de tissu brillant.

— C'est une cape d'invisibilité, _dis-je, impressionnée_. J'en suis sûr, maintenant. Essaye-la.

Harry jeta la cape sur ses épaules et Ron poussa un cri.

— C'est bien ça ! Regarde !

Harry regarda ses pieds, mais ils avaient disparu. Il se précipita vers le miroir et ne vit que son visage qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Son corps, lui, était devenu invisible. Il remonta la cape sur sa tête et son reflet s'effaça complètement.

— Il y a un mot ! _dit soudain Ron_. Un mot dans le paquet !

Harry enleva la cape et lut ce qui était écrit d'une écriture arrondie.

— « Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le morceau de papier pendant que Ron contemplait la cape d'un air admiratif.

— Je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour en avoir une, _dit-il._ N'importe quoi. Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien, _dit Harry_.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Fred et George Weasley se précipitèrent dans la Salle Commune. Harry se hâta de cacher la cape.

— Joyeux Noël !

— Hé, regarde ! Harry et Nymeria ont aussi eu un pull Weasley !

Fred et George étaient vêtus chacun d'un pull-over bleu dont l'un portait un grand « F » sur la poitrine et l'autre un « G ».

— Les leurs sont plus beau que les nôtres, _dit Fred en examinant le pull qu'Harry avait reçu_. Apparemment, elle fait davantage d'efforts quand on n'est pas de la famille.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis le tien, Ron ? _demanda George_. Vas-y, mets-le, tu verras, c'est très agréable.

— J'ai horreur du violet, _marmonna Ron en le mettant quand même_.

— Au moins, il n'y a pas de lettre sur le tien, _fît remarquer George_. Elle doit penser que tu n'oublies pas ton nom. Mais nous non plus, on n'est pas idiots, on sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?

Percy Weasley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air réprobateur. Lui aussi avait commencé à déballer ses cadeaux, car il avait sur le bras un gros pull-over dont Fred s'empara.

— P comme Préfet ! Mets-le, Percy, nous, on les a déjà mis. Même Harry et Nymeria en ont reçu un.

— Je-ne-veux-pas-le mettre, _protesta Percy tandis que les jumeaux l'obligeaient à enfiler le pull en faisant à moitié tomber ses lunettes_.

— Tu n'es pas avec les préfets, aujourd'hui, _dit George_. Noël, c'est une fête de famille.

Ils traînèrent alors Percy hors de la pièce, les bras immobilisés par le pull.

— C’est ton anniversaire ? _me demande Harry, le mot de ma mère dans les mains._

Je rougis et hoche la tête.

— Oui… je suis née le 25 décembre 1979.

— Donc tu as 12ans ! _s’exclame Ron._

Je hoche la tête, toujours aussi rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Récapitulatif des cadeaux:   
> Harry  
> \- De la part de Hagrid : une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée, de toute évidence fabriquée par Hagrid lui-même  
> -De la part des Dursley : une pièce de cinquante pence  
> -De la part de Mrs Weasley : un épais pull de laine vert émeraude et une boîte de fondants  
> -De la part d'Hermione : une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles  
> -De la part d'Albus Dumbledore, mais de manière anonyme : la cape d'invisibilité qui a appartenu au père de Harry  
> -Trouvés dans les pétards surprises du repas : ballons lumineux increvables, kit pour faire pousser des verrues et jeu d'échecs version sorcier
> 
> Ron  
> -De la part de sa mère : un pull violet, comme chaque année   
> -De la part d'Hermione : une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue 
> 
> Nymeria :  
> -De la part de Eleana : des livres de son père (Les plus grandes familles sorcières britannique, Les sorciers célèbres et leurs faits incroyables, et Les arts qualifiés de ‘’sombres’’ mais qui ne le sont pas) ainsi que des bonbons et des chocolats.  
> -De la part de Mrs Weasley : Un pull gris avec un grand N sur la poitrine
> 
> Fred  
> -De la part de sa mère : un pull bleu avec un grand F sur la poitrine (en version française, la couleur du F n'est pas indiquée mais la version originale dit qu'il est jaune)
> 
> George  
> -De la part de sa mère : un pull bleu avec un grand G sur la poitrine
> 
> Percy  
> -De la part de sa mère : un pull avec un P


	10. Miroir du Risèd

Le repas était composé de dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles et il y avait partout sur les tables des pochettes-surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux.

Des bûches de Noël et du pudding suivirent les dindes. Percy faillit se casser une dent en trouvant une Mornille en argent dans sa part. Le professeur Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau pointu de sorcier pour un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une pochette surprise et il riait en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il réclama une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall qui gloussa de contentement, les joues soudain écarlates, le chapeau de travers.

Harry, les Weasley et moi passons l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc. Puis, frigorifiés, mouillés, essoufflés, nous retournons auprès du feu, devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor où Harry étrenna son jeu d'échecs en se faisant battre à plate couture par Ron.

Nous allons ensuite prendre un thé accompagné de sandwiches à la dinde, de petits pains, de gâteaux à la confiture et de pudding de Noël. Somnolents et le ventre plein, nous regardons Percy se lancer à la poursuite de Fred et de George dans toute la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer son insigne de préfet qu'ils lui avaient volé.

A peine allongée sur le canapé, je m’endors comme une masse.

Le lendemain, Harry nous parle d’un miroir qui lui aurait montré toute sa famille. Il veut nous y emmener, Ron et moi, une fois la nuit tombée.

*

Harry se débarrasse de la cape et courut vers le miroir.

— Vous voyez ? _murmura Harry_.

— Non, je ne vois rien du tout... _fait Ron._

— Moi non plus… _dis-je à mon tour._

— Regardez ! Regardez, ils sont tous là...

— Je ne vois que toi.

— Regarde bien. Mets-toi à ma place.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et Ron se plaça devant lui. Je m’éloigne aussi, me disant que le miroir fonctionne peut-être seulement une personne à la fois.

Ron sembla soudain fasciné par son propre reflet.

— Regarde-moi ! _s'exclama-t-il_.

— Tu vois ta famille autour de toi ? _demandais-je._

— Non, je suis tout seul. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis plus vieux et je suis Préfet en chef

— Quoi ? _fait Harry, ne comprenant pas._

— Je porte le même insigne qu'avait mon frère Bill. Et je tiens dans mes mains la coupe de Quidditch. C'est moi, le capitaine de l'équipe !

Ron s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et regarda Harry d'un air fébrile.

— Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ?

— C'est impossible, toute ma famille est morte. Laisse-moi regarder.

— Tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul la nuit dernière, maintenant, c'est mon tour.

— Toi, tu ne fais que tenir la coupe de Quidditch, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de passionnant. C'est quand même plus important de voir mes parents.

— Arrête de me pousser.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en les voyant se battre comme des enfants.

— C’est vous qui devez vous pousser. Moi, je n’ai même pas pu regarder encore ! _fis-je remarquer._

Harry et Ron se lancent un regard, hochent la tête et s’écartent.

D’un coup, des personnes apparaissent dans le miroir. Et ils ont une grosse ressemblance physique avec moi. L’un d’eux, un homme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux bruns, s’approche de moi et me souris.

— Papa ? _demandais-je, les larmes aux yeux_

L’homme hoche la tête, et je me mets à pleurer. Et sans attendre, je pars en courant jusqu'à la salle commune de Serdaigle, trop bouleversée pour faire quoique ce soit. Epuisée, je finis par me rendormir.

*

_Jeudi 26 Décembre – Grande Salle_

Je suis assise à la table des Serdaigle et tourne ma cuillère dans mon bol de chocolat au lait. Je vois Ron et Harry venir s’installer en face de moi.

_C’est l’heure des explications._

— Mon père est mort lorsque j’avais 1 an. Ma mère s’en est remise, mais elle m’a toujours interdit d’aller dans le bureau de mon père, et de lire les livres au fond de notre bibliothèque et de son bureau. Elle ne parle jamais de lui non plus, ce que je trouve étrange. Et… à Noël, elle m’a envoyé trois des livres « interdits ».

— Je suis désolé, pour ton père, _me dit Ron._

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je suis désolé moi aussi. Je n’aurais pas dû te montrer ce miroir, _me dit-il, se sentant coupable._

— Merci, _dis-je avec petit sourire_ … Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ma famille ; les deux lignées sont pratiquement éteintes ! Mon père s’appelle Fawley, et ma mère Carey. Mais lorsque je fais des recherches, j’ai découvert qu’il y a eu un trou de 300 ans dans la famille Fawley avant le nom de mon père, et à part la mention que ce sont des sang-pur, rien d’autre en sort….

Ron et Harry restent silencieux

— Je découvrirais un jour ce qu’ils me cachent, _dis-je, déterminée_.

— Je te le souhaite, _me dit-il sincèrement._

Je lui fais un petit sourire.


	11. Fête chez Gryffondor

Dès le début du deuxième trimestre, Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi recommençons à feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque pendant les récréations. Harry avait encore moins de temps que les deux autres, à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait repris. Dubois faisait travailler son équipe plus dur que jamais. Même la pluie incessante qui avait fait fondre la neige ne parvenait pas à modérer ses ardeurs. S'ils arrivaient à gagner le prochain match qui les opposerait à l'équipe des Poufsouffle, ils passeraient devant les Serpentard dans la course au championnat pour la première fois depuis sept ans.

Lorsque je recroise mes amis, ils m’informent qu’ils ont enfin trouvé quelque chose sur Flamel ! C’est un alchimiste et ami de Dumbledore !

Le match suivant, c’était Rogue qui l’arbitrait. Ce qui veut dire pas de commentaires amusants de Lee Jordan, malheureusement.

*

_Samedi 22 Février – Terrain de Quidditch_

Dumbledore est présent pour le match, et Rogue a l’air furieux.

Harry avait amorcé une spectaculaire descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule.

Harry filait droit sur Rogue qui fit un écart au dernier moment et n'évita la collision que de quelques centimètres. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry effectuait un rétablissement spectaculaire, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'or.

La foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. C'était sûrement un record. Personne n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper le Vif d'or aussi rapidement.

— Le match est fini ! Harry a gagné ! On a gagné ! Gryffondor prend la tête du championnat ! _hurlais-je en serrant tout ceux à ma portée dans mes bras._

Harry sauta de son balai. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Je descends avec pleins de supporters sur le terrain et, dans un excès de joie, saute sur Dubois en hurlant de joie.

— Félicitation !! _criais-je._

— Merci ! _s’exclame t-il, partageant ma joie._

Notre proximité nous avait fait tout les deux rougir.

— Ça te dit de venir dans la Salle Commune à l’heure du dîner ? On va fêter la victoire ! _me propose t-il._

— Avec joie !

Je souris et rejoins mes amis.

— On a gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné ! _exulta Ron en donnant à Harry de grandes tapes dans le dos_. Et moi, j'ai collé un œil au beurre noir à Malefoy et Neville a essayé de s'attaquer à Crabbe et à Goyle d'une seule main ! Il est toujours dans les pommes mais Madame Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était pas grave. On leur a vraiment montré quelque chose, aux Serpentard ! Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune, on a fait une fête, Fred et George ont réussi à voler des gâteaux et des tas d'autres trucs dans la cuisine.

— On verra ça plus tard, _dit Harry d'un ton précipité_. Allons dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire...

On se rend dans une salle vide et fermons la porte derrière nous. Harry nous raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

— On avait deviné juste. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser.

— Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue, _dit Hermione, inquiète_.

— Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu... _conclut Ron_.

*

_Salle Commune de Gryffondor_

Pour la petite fête, j’ai lâché mes cheveux bouclés dans mon dos et j’ai mis un jean noir avec un haut Gryffondor.

L’ambiance était chaleureuse dans la salle. On chantait, hurlait, riait.

— Nymeria ! _m’appelle Olivier._ Tiens, une part de gâteau !

Je le rejoins en souriant et prend l’assiette qu’il me tend. Olivier et moi passons la soirée à discuter. Nous nous parlons déjà depuis septembre, le premier entrainement d’Harry, et nous nous entendons super bien. Le courant passe bien entre nous.

Finalement, lorsqu’il fut presque l’heure du couvre-feu, la Salle Commune s’est lentement vidée.

— Bonne nuit Nymeria, _me dit le capitaine de Gryffondor alors que nous sommes devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame._

— Bonne nuit Olivier.

Il se penche vers moi et, doucement, pose un bisou sur ma joue. Les joues roses, nous nous échangeons un sourire et je pars en direction de la Tour de Serdaigle. Ce soir-là, j’ai fait un rêve merveilleux.


	12. Norbert le dragon

Arrivé à la mi-avril, Olivier et moi se voyons pratiquement tous les jours. Nous étudions ensemble nos examens respectifs, et il m’apprenait aussi quelques sortilèges supplémentaires que je réussissais rapidement.

Puis, alors que le ciel était bleu pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il m’a invitée à faire un tour dans le parc seul à seul. Et ce jour-là, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. C’était complètement nouveau pour moi mais, malgré nos 3 ans de différence, nos sentiments l’un pour l’autre sont sincères. 

Hermione, Ron et Harry m’ont trouvée, souriante comme une idiote, et m’ont dit qu’ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Je les ai donc suivis. Nous avons été surpris par les rideaux de la cabane, tirés.

— Qui est là ? _demanda Hagrid avant de nous faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière nous_.

A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'au-dehors la température fût clémente, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hagrid prépara du thé et nous proposa des sandwiches à l'hermine, mais nous les refusons.

— Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? _dit Hagrid_.

— Oui, _répondit Harry_.

_Il vaut mieux aller droit au but._

— Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre philosophale, à part Touffu ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire. D'abord parce que je l'ignore. Ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.

— Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici, _déclara Hermione d'un ton flatteur_.

La barbe de Hagrid frémit. Nous voyons qu'il souriait.

— Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre, _poursuivit Hermione_. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.

En entendant évoquer la confiance de Dumbledore, Hagrid bomba le torse.

— Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça... Voyons... il m'a demandé de lui prêter Touffu. Et certains professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges... Le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, _dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts_. Le professeur Quirrell... Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Rogue, aussi.

— Rogue ? _répétais-je._

— Oui. Vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça, hein ? Rogue a aidé à protéger la Pierre, alors, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler.

_Si Rogue a participé à la protection de la Pierre, il lui était sans doute facile de connaître les sortilèges employés par les autres professeurs pour assurer sa sécurité. Il doit simplement ignorer le sortilège de Quirrell, ainsi que le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire mordre._

— Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Touffu, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Harry d'un ton fébrile_. Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne ? Même pas à un professeur ?

— Personne ne le sait, à part moi et Dumbledore, _répondit Hagrid avec fierté_.

— Voilà enfin quelque chose, _marmonna Harry_. Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron, ici.

— Impossible, Harry, désolé.

Harry vit que Hagrid jetait un coup d'œil vers le feu. Il suivit son regard.

— Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _s'exclama-t-il._

Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir.

— Ça ? _dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts dans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux_. C'est simplement un...

— …un œuf de dragon, _terminais-je._

— Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? _dit Ron en s'accroupissant devant le feu pour examiner l'œuf_. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune.

— Je l'ai gagné, _dit Hagrid_. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? _interrogea Hermione_.

— J'ai lu des choses là-dessus, _répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller_. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. L'Elevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce. C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l’œuf dans le feu parce que, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l’œuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.

Il semblait ravi, mais Hermione ne l'était pas du tout.

— Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, _fit-elle remarquer_.

Hagrid n'écoutait pas, cependant. Il remuait les braises en chantonnant.

_Et maintenant, on a un autre problème. Et si quelqu’un apprend que Hagrid cache dans sa cabane un dragon interdit ?_

*

_Vendredi 8 mai_

Je suis assise sur un banc avec Olivier, on discute et rions. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Harry, Ron et Hermione passe.

— Nymeria, vient, on va voir Hagrid ! _s’exclame t-elle en passant._

Je regarde Olivier, qui rit.

— Vas-y, je ne vais pas m’envoler ! _me dit-il._

Je lui souris et me lève.

— Merci !

Je pose un bisou sur sa joue et part en courant rejoindre mes amis.

Olivier et moi… je sais pas si c’est parce que c’est ma première relation amoureuse, mais c’est étrange. Il est tellement gentil avec moi, et affectif. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ensembles, peut-être parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps ou parce qu’on a peur de ce que les autres dirons de notre différence d’âge. Aux yeux des autres, on dirait presque une relation fraternelle.

Hagrid nous accueil, tout excité, le teint écarlate.

— Il est presque sorti, _annonça-t-il_.

L’œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de claquement.

On s’installe autour de la table et observons l’œuf en retenant notre souffle. Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux.

Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

— Il est magnifique, _murmura Hagrid_.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

— Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! _s'exclama Hagrid_.

Je regarde tour à tour Hagrid et le dragon, à la fois fascinée et interloquée.

— Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien a crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? _demanda Hermione_.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut terminé sa question, Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demandais-je._

— Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château.

Harry bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour regarder au-dehors. Je le rejoins. Même de loin, il était impossible de s'y tromper.

Malefoy avait vu le dragon.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sourire qui se dessinait sans cesse sur le visage de Malefoy nous mit tous les quatre très mal à l'aise. On passait la plus grande partie de notre temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid pour essayer de le raisonner.

— Relâchez-le dans la nature, _le pressait Harry_.

— Impossible, _répondait Hagrid_. Il est trop petit. Il mourrait.

Nous contemplons le dragon. En une semaine, sa taille avait triplé et des volutes de fumée lui sortaient des naseaux. Hagrid, trop occupé à prendre soin du dragon, négligeait ses devoirs de garde-chasse. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de cognac vides et de plumes de poulet.

— J'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert, _dit Hagrid en regardant le dragon avec des yeux embués_. Il me connaît bien, maintenant, regardez. Norbert ! Norbert ! Où est maman ?

_Norbert ? On dirait presque une drôle de référence à Norbert Dragonneau._

— Il a perdu la boule, _murmura Ron_.

J’acquiesce vivement, du même avis.

— Hagrid, _dit Harry à haute voix_ , dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison. Et Malefoy peut à tout instant avertir Dumbledore.

Hagrid se mordit la lèvre.

— Je... je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le garder pour toujours, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Ron.

— Charlie, _dit-il_.

— Toi aussi, tu perds la boule, _dit Ron_. Moi, je m'appelle Ron, tu te souviens ?

— Je voulais parler de Charlie, ton frère. Celui qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie. On pourrait lui envoyer Norbert. Charlie s'occupera de lui et il le relâchera dans la nature !

— Excellente idée ! _approuva Ron_. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hagrid ?

Et Hagrid finit par accepter qu'on envoie un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de prendre en charge le dragon.

*

_Jeudi 14 mai_

Charlie a accepté de prendre Norbert. Ron a été mordu et sa main a doublé de volume ce qui l’a obligé à aller à l’infirmerie.

— J'ai l'impression que ma main est sur le point de tomber, _murmura-t-il_. Mais il y a encore autre chose. Malefoy a dit à Madame Pomfresh qu'il voulait m'emprunter un livre, ce qui lui a permis de venir se moquer de moi. Il m'a menacé de révéler à Madame Pomfresh qui m'avait mordu. Moi, je lui ai dit que c'était un chien, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru.

Harry, Hermione et moi essayons de le calmer.

— Tout sera terminé samedi à minuit, _promit Hermione_.

Ron se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le visage en sueur.

— Samedi à minuit ! Oh, non ! Oh, non ! Je, viens de me souvenir. J'ai laissé la lettre de Charlie dans le livre que Malefoy a emporté ! Il va savoir qu'on essaye de se débarrasser de Norbert.

On n’eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, Madame Pomfresh vint nous dire qu'il était temps de laisser Ron tranquille. Il avait besoin de dormir.

— Il est trop tard pour changer de programme, _dit Harry_. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'envoyer un autre hibou à Charlie et c'est sans doute notre seule chance de nous débarrasser de Norbert. Il faut prendre le risque. Nous avons la chance d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité et ça, Malefoy ne le sait pas.

_Donc, Harry et Hermione vont devoir s’occuper d’emmener Norbert à la plus haute tour. J’espère qu’ils vont réussir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria doit être heureuse, en étant à Serdaigle elle évite de se faire chopper avec Harry et Hermione :)


	13. Ce soir

Les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal. Hermione et Harry se sont fait attrapés par Rusard, et ils ont oubliés la cape en haut de la tour. Et Neville, qui allait les prévenir que Malefoy allait les coincer, s’est fait attraper par McGonagall. Ils ont gagné une retenue tous les trois, et perdus chacun 50 points à Gryffondor.

Harry qui avait été le plus populaire, le plus admiré des élèves de l'école devint brusquement celui qu'on détestait le plus. Même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'en prenaient à lui, car ils avaient tous espéré que les Serpentard perdraient la coupe. Partout où Harry apparaissait, on le montrait du doigt, on l'insultait à haute voix. Les Serpentard, en revanche, applaudissaient et l'acclamaient chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient passer. Il a même proposé à Olivier de démissionner de l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Démissionner ? _tonna Olivier_. Et ça nous servira à quoi ? Comment on va faire pour regagner des points si on ne peut plus gagner les matches ?

Hermione et Neville souffraient, eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas à subir autant d'avanies, car ils n'étaient pas aussi connus, mais personne ne leur parlait non plus. Hermione était devenue discrète en classe, gardant la tête baissée et travaillant en silence.

Il ne restait plus qu’une semaine avant les examens, et je passais tout mon temps dans la salle commune à étudier avec d’autres Serdaigle. Notre Salle Commune contenant de grandes étagères de livres, je n’avais même pas à me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Le 26 mai à 23h, Hermione, Harry, Neville et Malefoy se sont retrouvés en retenue.

Le lendemain, Harry me raconte que dans la forêt il y a Voldemort, et qu’il boit le sang de licorne pour être immortel et c’est aussi pour ça qu’il veut la Pierre Philosophale.

Et quelqu’un a ramené à Harry sa cape d’invisibilité, qu’il avait oublié à la tour.

La semaine suivante, les examens ont commencés.

Il fait une chaleur étouffante, surtout dans la Grande Salle où se déroule les épreuves écrites. Nous avions tous reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher.

Il y eut aussi un examen pratique.

Le professeur Flitwick nous appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir si on arrivait à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Le professeur McGonagall nous regarda transformer une souris en tabatière elle ajoutait des points si la tabatière était particulièrement belle mais elle en enlevait si on y décelait des moustaches.

Nous étions tous paniqués devant Rogue qui nous surveillait de près pendant qu'on essayait de fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie.

Le dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Nous avons passé une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis nous étions enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens.

Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns nous annonça qu'on pouvait poser leurs plumes et rouler nos parchemins, personne ne retint une exclamation de joie.

*

_Jeudi 4 juin_

— C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, _dit Hermione tandis qu'on rejoignait les autres dans le parc ensoleillé_. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable.

— Je suis d’accord, mais je suis certaine que ces informations qui ne nous ont pas servis cette année, seront utile plus tard ! _dis-je à mon amie._

— Tu as raison Nymeria, on en aura toujours besoin un jour où l’autre !

Nous allons nous allonger sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Les jumeaux Weasley chatouillaient les tentacules d'un calmar géant qui se réchauffait entre deux eaux.

— Fini les révisions, _soupira Ron avec bonheur en s'étirant dans l'herbe_. Tu pourrais être plus joyeux, Harry, on a une semaine de tranquillité avant de savoir tout ce qu'on a fait de travers. Pour l'instant, plus la peine de s'inquiéter.

Harry se frottait le front.

— J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça signifie, _s'écria-t-il soudain avec colère_. Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal. Ça m'était déjà arrivé avant, mais jamais aussi souvent.

— Va voir Madame Pomfresh, _suggéra Hermione_.

— Je ne suis pas malade, _dit Harry_. Je crois plutôt que c'est un avertissement. Il y a un danger qui menace.

— Détends-toi, _conseillais-je_. Hermione a raison. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour la Pierre tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que Rogue ait trouvé le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire dévorer. Il a déjà failli se faire arracher la jambe une fois, il ne va pas recommencer tout de suite. Et le jour où Hagrid laissera tomber Dumbledore, Neville jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, puis il expliqua qu’il avait le sentiment d’oublier quelque chose.

— Ce sont les examens qui font ça, _fait Hermione_. La nuit dernière, je me suis réveillée et je me suis mise à relire la moitié de mes notes de métamorphose avant de me souvenir qu'on avait déjà passé l'examen.

Harry se leva d'un bond.

— Où tu vas ? _demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée_.

— Je viens de penser à quelque chose, _dit Harry qui était devenu livide_. Il faut que nous allions voir Hagrid immédiatement.

— Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Hermione_.

Mais Harry se hâtait déjà vers la cabane. Hermione, Ron et moi se précipitons pour le rejoindre.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, _dit Harry_ , que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leurs poches, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Etrange que celui-là soit précisément tombé sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _dit Ron_.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et se hâta en direction de la forêt. Hagrid était assis dans un fauteuil, devant sa cabane. Il avait relevé ses manches et ses bas de pantalon et s'occupait à écosser des petits pois dans un grand bol.

— Alors, _dit-il_ , c'est fini, ces examens ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— Non, on est pressés, _dit Harry_. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur qui vous l'a donné ?

— Je ne sais pas, _répondit Hagrid_ , il a gardé sa cape avec son capuchon sur la tête.

En voyant notre air stupéfait, il leva les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, _dit-il_. Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres dans ce pub. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ?

Harry se laissa tomber à côté du bol de petits pois.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? _demanda-t-il_. Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ?

— C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation, _dit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler_. Ah oui, c'est ça, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici... Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon... et puis... je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire... Voyons... Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait... Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper... Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon...

— Et il... il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? _demanda Harry, en essayant de garder son calme_.

— On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, alors, je lui en ai un peu parlé, je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort.

_C’est pas possible…_

Hagrid parut soudain horrifié.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça ! _s'écria-t-il_. Oubliez-le ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ?

Nous ne nous arrêtons de courir que lorsque nous arrivons dans le hall d'entrée du château, qui paraissait sombre et glacé quand on venait du parc.

— Cette fois, il faut aller voir Dumbledore, _dit Harry_. Ce voyageur avec son capuchon, c'était soit Rogue, soit Voldemort. Il a dû le faire boire et Hagrid lui a révélé le moyen de passer devant Touffu. J'espère au moins que Dumbledore va nous croire. Firenze nous aidera peut-être si Bane ne l'en empêche pas. Où est le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Nous regardons autour de nous, ne sachant pas où aller.

— On n'a qu'à... _commença Harry mais une voix résonna soudain dans le hall_.

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui traversait le hall avec une énorme pile de livres dans les bras.

— On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, _dit courageusement Hermione_.

— Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? _répéta le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement saugrenue_. Et pourquoi donc ?

— C'est... c'est un secret, _répondit Harry._

_Sa réponse n'était pas très habile._

— Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, _répondit-elle froidement_. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres.

— Il est parti ? _dit Harry d'une voix fébrile_.

— Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé.

— Mais c'est très important, ce que j'ai à lui dire !

— Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, Potter ?

— Ecoutez, _reprit Harry en renonçant à toute prudence_. Il s'agit de la Pierre philosophale.

La pile de livres que le professeur McGonagall avait dans les bras s'effondra sur le sol, mais elle ne se baissa pas pour les ramasser.

— Comment savez-vous ?... _balbutia-t-elle_.

— Professeur, je crois, ou plutôt, je sais, que Ro... que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore.

Elle parut à la fois stupéfaite et méfiante.

— Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain, _dit-elle enfin_. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée.

— Mais, professeur...

— Potter, je sais ce que je dis, _répliqua-t-elle sèchement_.

Puis elle se pencha pour ramasser ses livres.

— Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les trois dehors pour profiter du soleil.

Mais nous restons là.

— C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer, _dit Harry lorsque le professeur McGonagall était trop loin pour nous entendre_. Rogue va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre. Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer Dumbledore.

A ce moment, Hermione étouffa un cri. Ron, Harry et moi faisons volte-face. Rogue se tenait derrière nous.

— Bonjour, _dit-il d'une voix douce_.

Nous le regardons avec des yeux ronds.

— Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, _dit-il, et il eut un étrange sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus_.

— Nous étions... _commença Harry sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire_.

— Nous étions à la recherche de fraicheur, il faut vraiment chaud dehors… _dis-je, essayant d’être convaincante._

Harry, Ron et Hermione hochent la tête.

— Vous devriez faire attention, _dit Rogue_. A vous voir comme ça, tous les quatre, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry devint écarlate. Nous nous tournons vers la porte, mais Rogue nous arrêta.

— Je vous préviens, Potter, _dit-il_. Si vous recommencez à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège. Bonne journée.

Et il s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs.

— Voilà ce qu'on va faire, _dit Harry une fois de retour dans le parc_. L'un de nous surveillera Rogue. Il faut l'attendre à la sortie de la salle des profs et le suivre. Nymeria, c'est toi qui devrais t'en charger.

— D’accord. Je vais faire semblant d'attendre Flitwick. C’est mon directeur de maison après tout.

— Merci, je n’avais pas envie de me retrouver face à Rogue… _me dit Hermione, soulagée._

Je lui souris.

— Et nous, on ferait bien de se poster devant le couloir du deuxième étage. Allez, venez.

Presque une heure plus tard, je rejoins mes trois amis devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, la Grosse Dame ayant prévenu mes amis de ma présence.

— Je suis désolée, Harry. Rogue est sorti de la salle des profs et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais Flitwick et il est allé le chercher. Quand j'ai pu repartir, je ne savais plus où était Rogue.

— Bon, alors, c'est fini, _dit Harry_.

Nous le regardons avec inquiétude. Il est pâle et ses yeux flamboient.

— Ce soir, _dit-il_ , je vais essayer d'aller chercher la Pierre avant lui.

— Tu es fou ! _s'exclama Ron_.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _dit Hermione_. Après ce que McGonagall et Rogue ont dit ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer !

— Je crois qu’il y a pas d’autre solution… _dis-je._

— Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Rogue parvient à s'emparer de la Pierre, Voldemort va revenir ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir ? S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement parce que Poudlard n'existera même plus ! Il va le détruire, ou le transformer en école de magie noire ! Perdre des points n'a plus aucune importance. Tu crois qu'il vous laissera tranquilles, vous et vos familles si Gryffondor gagne la coupe ? Si je me fais prendre avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Pierre, je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursley et y attendre que Voldemort vienne me chercher. Ça ne fera que retarder un peu le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrai jamais du côté des forces obscures ! Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Nous étions tous sans voix.

— Tu as raison, Harry, _dit Hermione_ _d'une petite voix_.

— Je me servirai de la cape d'invisibilité, _dit Harry_. C'est une chance que je l'aie récupérée.

— Et tu crois qu'elle est assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les quatre ? _demanda Ron_.

— Tous... tous les quatre ?

J’acquiesce en souriant.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ? _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Bien sûr que non, _dit sèchement Hermione_. Comment veux-tu parvenir jusqu'à la Pierre sans notre aide ? Je ferais bien d'aller voir un peu dans mes bouquins. J'y trouverai sûrement des choses utiles...

— Mais si on se fait prendre, vous aussi, vous serez renvoyés, _fit remarquer Harry_.

— Je pourrai peut-être m'arranger, _répondis-je_. Flitwick m'a dit en secret que j'avais cent quinze pour cent de bonnes réponses à son examen, et Hermione a cent douze pour cent de bonnes réponses.


	14. Sous la trape

Je suis sortie de ma Salle Commune une fois tout le monde parti se coucher. Puis, j’ai rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ou plutôt, ils m’ont rejoint.

Parvenus devant le premier escalier, nous apercevons Miss Teigne tapie en haut des marches.

— Si on lui donnait un coup de pied, pour une fois ? _murmura Ron_.

Mais Harry-ci refusa d'un signe de tête et nous montons l'escalier en la contournant soigneusement. La chatte tourna vers eux ses yeux brillants comme des lampes, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions arrivés dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Nous voyons alors Peeves qui faisait des plis dans le tapis pour faire trébucher les gens.

— Qui est là ? _dit-il soudain, ses petits yeux noirs rétrécis_. Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ?

Il s'éleva dans les airs et nous observa.

— Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.

Harry eut soudain une idée.

— Peeves, _dit-il d'une voix rauque_ , le Baron Sanglant a ses raisons d'être invisible.

Peeves fut tellement abasourdi qu'il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps et resta suspendu à trente centimètres de l'escalier.

— Je suis désolé, votre sanglante excellence, Monsieur le Baron, _dit-il d'une voix onctueuse_. J'ai commis une erreur, une regrettable erreur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes invisible. Je vous demande de pardonner sa plaisanterie à ce vieux Peeves, Monsieur le Baron.

— J'ai des affaires à mener ici, _dit Harry de sa voix rauque_. Ne reviens plus dans les parages cette nuit.

— Oh mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu, _dit Peeves en remontant dans les airs_. J'espère que vos affaires se passeront bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Et il fila ailleurs.

— Formidable, Harry ! _murmura Ron_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on avait avancé dans le couloir et voyons que la porte était entrebâillée.

— Et voilà, _dit Harry à voix basse_ , Rogue a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu.

La porte ouverte nous fait redouter ce qui nous attends. Sous la cape, Harry se tourna vers nous.

— Si vous préférez ne pas aller plus loin, je ne vous en voudrai pas, _dit-il_. Vous pouvez garder la cape, je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, _répliqua_ _Ron_.

— Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi, _dit Hermione_.

— Quel genre d’amis serions-nous si on te laissait ? _ajoutais-je._

Harry nous offre un sourire, puis pousse la porte. Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans notre direction, bien qu'il fût incapable de nous voir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre ? _demanda Hermione_.

— Ça ressemble à une harpe, _dit Ron_. C'est sans doute Rogue qui l'a laissée là.

— Le chien doit se réveiller dès qu'on arrête de jouer, _dit Harry_. Bon, allons-y.

Il porta la flûte à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, mais dès la première note, les paupières du monstre devinrent lourdes, il arrêta de grogner, ses jambes faiblirent, il trébucha puis s'effondra sur le sol, profondément endormi.

— Continue à jouer, _dit Ron tandis qu’on se débarrassait de la cape et s'avançait silencieusement vers la trappe_.

Lorsqu’on approche des trois têtes du chien, nous sentons son souffle brûlant et fétide.

— On devrait arriver à soulever la trappe, _dit Ron_. Tu veux passer la première, Hermione ?

— Non, je n'y tiens pas.

— Bon, tant pis.

— J’y vais, moi, si tu veux, _dis-je à mon ami_.

Ron hoche vivement la tête serra les dents, enjamba les pattes du chien avec précaution, puis tira l'anneau de la trappe qui se souleva sans difficulté et s'ouvrit.

_Le courage des Gryffondor !_

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? _demanda Hermione avec angoisse_.

— Rien, c'est tout noir, Il n'y a ni échelle ni corde pour descendre, il faudra se laisser tomber.

Harry qui jouait toujours de la flûte fit un signe de la main à Ron et tapota sa poitrine de l'index.

— Tu veux passer le premier ? Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la profondeur. Donne la flûte à Hermione, sinon, il va se réveiller.

Harry lui tendit la flûte. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le chien se remit à grogner et à bouger, mais dès que Hermione joua à nouveau, il replongea dans le sommeil. Harry l'enjamba à son tour et regarda à travers l'ouverture. On ne voyait pas le fond. Il se glissa dans le trou et se suspendit par les mains au bord de la trappe.

— S'il m'arrive quelque chose, _dit-il, n'essayez pas de me suivre_. Allez chercher Hedwige dans la volière et envoyez-la avec un message à Dumbledore. D'accord ?

— D'accord, _dit Ron_.

— A tout de suite... J'espère...

Et Harry se laissa tomber. Je mords ma lèvre, anxieuse.

Il tombait, tombait, tombait... Puis soudain, avec un drôle de bruit sourd, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou.

— C'est O.K. ! _cria-t-il_. On peut sauter, c'est mou, ici !

Je suis la première à suivre. Et, en effet, c’est mou. Je me lève et me dépêche de m’éloigner de la plante. J’ai une impression de déjà-vu. Ron nous rejoint, et il tombe à côté de Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _demanda-t-il_.

— Je ne sais pas, une espèce de plante, je crois. Elle a dû être placée là pour amortir la chute. Viens, Hermione !

La flûte qu'on entendait faiblement s'interrompit. Le chien aboya bruyamment, mais Hermione avait déjà sauté et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de Harry.

— On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, _dit-elle_.

— Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante, _fit remarquer Ron_.

— Une chance ? _hurla Hermione_. Regardez-vous, tous les deux !

Elle se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre une paroi humide, à côté de moi. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où elle avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant à Ron et à Harry, des sortes de lianes leur avaient déjà ligoté les jambes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Hermione avait réussi à se libérer avant que la plante ait eu le temps de l'immobiliser. Elle regarda avec horreur Harry et Ron qui se débattaient pour essayer de se libérer, mais plus ils tiraient sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour d'eux.

— Ne bougez plus ! _leur ordonnais-je_. Je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable !

— Je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup ! _lança Ron d'un ton narquois en essayant d'empêcher la plante de s'enrouler autour de son cou_.

— Silence, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour la tuer, _dit Hermione_.

— Alors, dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai du mal à respirer, _dit Harry d'une voix haletante tandis que la plante lui étreignait la poitrine_.

— Voyons, le Filet du Diable... Qu'est-ce que nous a dit le professeur Chourave, déjà ?

Je la regarde.

— Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Dans ce cas, allume un feu, _dit Harry_ , _à moitié étouffé_.

Je sors ma baguette.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas de bois ! _s'écria Hermione en se tordant_ _les_ _mains_.

— TU ES FOLLE ? _hurla Ron_. TU ES UNE SORCIÈRE OU QUOI ?

J’agite ma baguette magique, marmonne une formule et un jet de flammes bleues jaillit en direction de la plante.

En quelques instants, Ron et Harry sentirent la plante desserrer son étreinte tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Ils retrouvèrent alors leur liberté de mouvement.

— Une chance que vous écoutez bien en classe, Nym et Hermione, _dit Harry en la rejoignant près du mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur_.

Nous nous engageons ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant nous et s'enfonçait sous la terre.

— Tu entends ? _chuchota Ron_.

Venant d'un peu plus loin, on entendait un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements.

— On dirait des bruits d'ailes, _dit Harry_.

— Il y a de la lumière là-bas, _remarqua Ron_. Je vois quelque chose bouger.

Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, nous découvrons une salle brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était envahi de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient sans cesse tout autour de la pièce. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte de bois.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ? _demanda Ron._

— Sans doute, _dit Harry_. Ils n'ont pas l'air très méchant, mais s'ils nous foncent dessus tous en même temps... On va bien voir... Je vais courir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se protégea la tête avec les bras et s'élança à travers la salle. Il ne se passa rien du tout et il arriva devant la porte sans avoir subi la moindre attaque. Il tira la poignée. La porte était verrouillée.

Nous allons à sa rescousse, mais nos efforts pour ouvrir la porte restèrent vains. Elle refusa de bouger, même lorsqu'Hermione essaya une de ses formules magiques.

— Et maintenant ? _dit Ron._

— Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli, _fit_ _remarquer_ _Hermione_.

Nous observons les oiseaux qui brillaient au-dessus de notre tête. Qui brillaient...

— Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! _s'écria Harry_. Ce sont des clés ! Des clés volantes. Regardez bien. Ce qui veut dire...

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pendant qu’on observait le vol des clés.

— Oui ! Là ! Des balais ! _s'exclama Harry_. Il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte !

— Mais il y en a des centaines ! _m’exclamais-je._

Ron examina la serrure.

— Il faut une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée.

Nous prenons chacun un balai et décollons en direction du nuage de clés. Nous essayons d'en saisir plusieurs, mais les clés magiques filaient, plongeaient, zigzaguaient avec une telle rapidité qu'il était presque impossible d'en attraper une.

Lorsque j’arrive à en attraper une, ce n’est pas la bonne.

— C'est celle-ci ! _cria-t-il_. La grosse, là, avec les ailes bleues. Les plumes sont toutes froissées d'un côté.

Ron fila dans la direction indiquée par Harry, mais, emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa contre le plafond et faillit tomber de son balai.

— Il faut la cerner, _cria Harry, sans quitter des yeux la clé à l'aile blessée_. Ron, tu restes au-dessus, Hermione, tu te mets en dessous pour l'empêcher de descendre, et moi, j'essaierai de l'attraper. Nym, tu essaies de la faire partir vers moi. Attention... Partez !

Et notre plan réussit. Harry attrape la clé et l'enfonce dans la serrure et tourne. Il y eut un déclic, puis la clé s'envola à nouveau, les ailes en piteux état.

— Prêts ? _demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte_.

Nous hochons la tête et il ouvrit la porte. La deuxième salle était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'on ne voyait plus rien. Mais le seuil de la porte franchit, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudain en nous révélant un spectacle étonnant.

On se trouvait au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires qui étaient plus grandes que nous et semblaient avoir été sculptées dans de la pierre. En face de nous, de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Je me sens parcourue d'un frisson. Les pièces blanches n'avaient pas de visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? _murmura Harry_.

— C'est évident, non ? _dit Ron_. Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Derrière les pièces blanches, on apercevrait une autre porte.

— Comment on va s'y prendre ? _demanda Hermione, inquiète_.

— Nous serons sans doute obligés de nous transformer nous-mêmes en pièces d'échecs, _dit Ron._

_Ça ne me plait pas du tout._

Il s'avança vers un cavalier noir et posa la main sur le cheval. Aussitôt, la pierre s'anima. Le cheval frappa l'échiquier de ses sabots et le cavalier tourna vers Ron sa tête coiffée d'un casque.

— Il faut... euh... qu'on se joigne à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? _demanda Ron_.

Le cavalier noir approuva d'un signe de tête. Ron se tourna vers nous.

— Il faut bien réfléchir, _dit-il_. On va devoir prendre la place de quatre des pièces noires.

Nous restons silencieux, attendant que Ron ait pris une décision.

— Ne vous vexez pas, _dit-il enfin_ , mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs, tous les trois.

— On ne se vexe pas, _dit Harry_. Dis-nous simplement ce qu'on doit faire.

— Toi, Harry, tu prends la place de ce fou et toi, Hermione tu te mets du même côté sur la case de la tour. Nymeria, prend la place de la reine.

— Et toi ? _demandais-je._

— Moi, je prends la place du cavalier, _dit Ron_.

Les pièces blanches avaient entendu car à cet instant, un cavalier, un fou, la reine et une tour quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant quatre cases vides que nous occupons.

— Les blancs jouent toujours les premiers, _dit Ron en scrutant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier._ Regardez...

Un pion blanc venait d'avancer de deux cases. Ron commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires et elles se déplacèrent sans bruit là où il les envoyait.

_Que se passerait-il si jamais on perd ?_

— Harry, déplace-toi de quatre cases en diagonale vers la droite.

Notre premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse prendre notre autre cavalier. La reine blanche l'assomma en le jetant à bas de sa monture et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre.

— C'était nécessaire, _dit Ron qui paraissait secoué_. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir prendre ce fou, Hermione. Va-y.

Chaque fois qu’on perdait un de nos hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires hors de combat alignées le long du mur. Mais Ron s'arrangeait pour prendre autant de pièces blanches qu'on en avait perdu de noires.

— On y est presque, _murmura-t-il_. Voyons, réfléchissons...

La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage.

— Oui, _dit Ron à voix basse_ , c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre...

— NON ! _s'écrions-nous_.

— C'est le jeu, _répliqua Ron_. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.

— Mais...

— Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?

— Ron...

— Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre !

_Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire._

— Prêt ? _demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé_. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné.

Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait poussé un cri, mais elle n'avait pas bougé de sa case.

En tremblant, Harry se déplaça de trois cases vers la gauche. Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Nous avons gagné. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond.

— Je vais rester avec Ron, et l’emmener à l’infirmerie. Avancez tous les deux.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblent. Elle se précipita soudain sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

— Hermione !

— Harry, tu es un grand sorcier !

— Pas autant que toi... _répondit Harry, un peu gêné_.

— Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié… Oh, Harry, fais bien attention...

Nous lui lançons un dernier regard et avançons.

— Tu crois qu'il... _commençais-je, n’osant pas terminer ma phrase._

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé et Hermione est avec lui, _assura Harry_. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant, à ton avis ?

— Le Filet du Diable, c'était le maléfice de Chourave. C'est sans doute Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés. McGonagall a donné vie aux pièces d'échecs. Il nous reste donc à affronter les sortilèges de Quirrell et de Rogue.

Nous sommes devant une nouvelle porte.

— On y va ? _murmura Harry_.

Je hoche la tête.

— D'accord.

Harry poussa la porte. Aussitôt, une répugnante odeur nous frappe les narines et nous relevons les pans de nos robes pour se couvrir le nez. Allongé sur le sol, il y a un immense troll encore plus grand que celui auquel on s’était attaqués. Il était évanoui, avec une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front.

— Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à se battre avec celui-ci, _murmura Harry._

Nous enjambons avec précaution l'une de ses chevilles qui nous barrait le chemin et se hâtons de gagner la porte suivante. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, on s’attendait au pire, mais il n’y a rien d'effrayant. Il y avait simplement une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles de différentes formes.

— Ça, c'est le maléfice de Rogue, _dit Harry_. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Dès que nous franchissons le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière nous. Mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire, celui-ci était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. On est pris au piège.

— Regarde ! _dis-je en prenant un rouleau de parchemin posé à côté des_ _bouteilles_.

Harry s'approche et lit par-dessus mon épaule.

« Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. »

Je pousse un profond soupir en souriant.

— Remarquable ! _dis-je_. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution.

— Et nous non plus...

— Bien sûr que si. N’oublie pas que pour rentrer dans ma Salle Commune, nous les Serdaigle avons à répondre à des énigmes semblables à celles-ci. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est écrit sur ce papier. Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur nos pas en traversant les flammes violettes.

— Mais comment savoir laquelle boire ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Je relis le papier plusieurs fois. Puis, j’examine attentivement les bouteilles en marmonnant pour moi-même. Enfin, je pousse un cri de victoire.

— Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! _dis-je._ C'est la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver jusqu'à la Pierre.

Harry regarda la minuscule bouteille.

— Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans, _dit-il_ , ce n'est pas assez pour nous deux.

Nous échangeons un regard.

— Quelle est celle qui permet de franchir les flammes violettes ?

Je montre une bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée.

— Alors, bois celle-là, _dit Harry_. Retourne auprès de Ron et Hermione, allez prendre des balais dans la salle des clés volantes et utilisez-les pour ressortir par la trappe. Touffu n'aura pas le temps de vous mordre. Filez droit à la volière et envoyez Hedwige à Dumbledore avec un mot disant qu'on a besoin de lui. J'arriverai peut-être à retenir Rogue pendant un moment, mais je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter.

— Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais Voldemort est avec lui ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— J’ai eu de la chance une fois, _dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice_. Pourquoi pas deux ?

— Soit prudent Harry !

— Je vais essayer

Je lui souris.

— Bois la première _, dit Harry_. Tu es sûre que tu ne te trompes pas ?

— Certaine ! _assurais-je_. Ne t’en fais pas, je suis super forte en devinette. Et ce n’étais que de la logique.

Je bois une longue gorgée au goulot de la bouteille ronde et mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson.

— Ce n'est pas du poison ? _demanda Harry d'une voix angoissée_.

— Non, mais on dirait de la glace.

Je le serre dans mes bras.

— Dépêche-toi, vas-y avant que les effets disparaissent.

— Bonne chance...

— VAS-Y !

Je fais volte-face et marche droit vers les flammes violettes.


	15. La fin des cours

_Dimanche 7 Juin_

Harry est enfin réveillé !

— Harry !

Hermione était sur le point de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, mais elle se retint.

— Harry, on pensait que tu allais... Dumbledore se faisait tellement de souci...

— Toute l'école ne parle que de ça, _dit Ron_. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en vrai ?

Harry nous fait un récit détaillé, sans rien omettre ; Quirrell, le miroir, la Pierre, Voldemort. Et lorsqu'il raconta ce qu'il y avait sous le turban de Quirrell, Hermione poussa un cri.

— Alors, la Pierre n'existe plus ? _dit Ron lorsque Harry eut terminé_. Et Flamel va mourir ?

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais Dumbledore m'a répondu... Comment c'était, déjà ? Ah oui, « pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus ».

— J'ai toujours dit qu'il était cinglé, _remarqua Ron qui semblait impressionné de voir à quel point son héros était fou._

— Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? _demanda Harry_.

— Je n'ai eu aucun mal à revenir sur mes pas, _dis-je_. Hermione et moi avons ranimé Ron—il a fallu un bout de temps—et on s'est précipités vers la volière pour envoyer un mot à Dumbledore. C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'on l'a rencontré dans le hall d'entrée. Il était déjà au courant. Il nous a dit « Harry est allé le retrouver ? » et il a foncé au deuxième étage.

— Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? _demanda Ron_. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité ?

— Si jamais c'est vrai, c'est terrible ! _s'écria Hermione_. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, _répondit Harry d'un air songeur_. C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a voulu me donner une chance. Il doit savoir à peu près tout ce qui passe à l'école et je pense qu'il devait se douter de notre projet, mais au lieu d'essayer de nous arrêter, il a cherché à nous aider. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard s'il m'a laissé découvrir comment le miroir fonctionnait. C'est un peu comme s'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort face à face si je le pouvais...

— Décidément, Dumbledore est vraiment dingue, _dit Ron avec fierté_. Et maintenant, écoute ; il faut absolument que tu sois debout pour le banquet de fin d'année, demain. Le compte des points a été fait et bien entendu, ce sont les Serpentard qui ont gagné la coupe. Tu n'étais pas là pour le dernier match et on s'est fait écraser par les Serdaigle. Mais il y aura de bonnes choses à manger.

A ce moment, Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la chambre.

— Ça fait presque un quart d'heure, maintenant. DEHORS ! _dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique._

*

_Lundi 8 Juin – Grande Salle_

Je suis assise à la table des Serdaigle. La Grande Salle est décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison.

Lorsque Harry fit son entrée, il y eut un soudain silence, puis les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron et Hermione. Tout le monde se levait pour mieux le voir. Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva à son tour et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit.

— Une autre année se termine, _dit joyeusement Dumbledore_ , et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant ; en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec 312 points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec 352 points. Serdaigle a obtenu 426 points et Serpentard 472.

_Si on était récompensé pour ce qu’on a fait, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça…_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des

Serpentard.

— Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, _reprit Dumbledore_. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

_Est-ce qu’il va faire ce que je crois ?_

Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants.

— J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, _poursuivit Dumbledore_. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley...

Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

— Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

J’applaudi joyeusement, comme les Gryffondor dont les acclamations atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

— C'est mon frère ! _disait Percy aux autres préfets_. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Le silence revint.

— A Miss Hermione Granger, pour le calme et l’intelligente dont elle a fait preuve alors que ses camarades couraient un grave danger ; 50 points !

J’applaudis encore plus fort en souriant. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

_Ils remontent au score._

— J'en viens maintenant à Miss Nymeria Fawley... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Serdaigle cinquante points.

Je souris grandement, fière, et les Serdaigle et Gryffondor applaudissent, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je vois Harry, Ron et Hermione me sourire aussi tandis que des Serdaigle me tapent amicalement l’épaule.

— Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, _reprit Dumbledore_.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

— Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant.

_Le problème, c’est que les Serdaigle sont premiers avec 476 points et Gryffondor sont à ex aequo avec Serpentard, avec les 472 points._

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

— Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, _dit-il avec un sourire_. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.

Quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle aurait pu penser qu'une terrible explosion venait de se produire, tant le vacarme qui s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor était assourdissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour acclamer Neville qui avait le teint livide et disparut bientôt sous les embrassades. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point pour les Gryffondor.

Malefoy, abasourdi et horrifié, semblait figé sur place comme s'il avait subi le maléfice du Saucisson.

Je suis la première des Serdaigle à se lever, et nous faisons un vrai vacarme car avec les Poufsouffle nous sommes ravis de la chute des Serpentard.

— Ce qui signifie, _poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements_ , ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion altier des Gryffondor. Rogue serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

*

_Samedi 20 Juin_

Les résultats sont arrivés. Harry et Ron avaient obtenu de bonnes notes. Hermione et moi sommes en tête de classement, bien que je ne la batte de que 3 petits points, et même Neville avait réussi à passer de justesse ; sa bonne note en botanique rattrapait celle, catastrophique, qu'il avait obtenue en potions.

Nous avons espéré que Goyle, qui était aussi bête que méchant, serait renvoyé, mais lui aussi était passé. Comme l'avait dit Ron, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...

Le jour des vacances, on nous distribue des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances. Hagrid nous fit traverser le lac dans ses barques et nous nous installons dans le Poudlard Express qui nous ramenait chez les Moldus.

Tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. On mangeait des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et on enlevait les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons.

Enfin, nous finissons par arriver sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Nous avons mis un certain temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé nous faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour ne pas attirer l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les Moldus.

— Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, _nous dit Ron_. Je vous enverrai un hibou.

— Merci, _dit Harry_. J'attends ça avec impatience.

Des voyageurs les bousculaient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils replongeaient dans le monde des Moldus. On entendait des « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt, Potter ! »

— Toujours célèbre, _fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire_.

— Pas là où je vais, je te le garantis !

— Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! _dit une petite voix, alors qu’on franchissait le portillon._ Harry Potter ! _s'écria-t-elle_. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !

— Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli.

Maman était à côté de ce qui semblait être Mrs Weasley, qui nous adresse un grand sourire.

— Maman ! _m’exclamais-je en sautant dans ses bras._

Une fois notre câlin mère-fille passé, nous faisons les présentations.

— Vous avez eu une année chargée ? _demanda Mrs Weasley_.

— Très, _répondit Harry_. Merci pour le pull, Mrs Weasley.

— Oui, merci Mrs Weasley ! _dis-je à mon tour._

— Oh, ce n'était rien.

— Alors, tu es prêt ?

C'était un homme, moustachu, écarlate, furieux. Derrière lui se tenaient une femme et un garçon de l’âge de Harry qui eut l'air terrifié dès qu'il vit Harry.

— Vous êtes la famille de Harry ? _dit Mrs Weasley_.

_Harry m’a parlé d’eux._

— Façon de parler, _répliqua l'oncle Vernon_. Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Et il s'éloigna. Harry resta quelques instants avec Ron, Hermione et moi.

— Alors, on se voit cet été ?

— J'espère que tu passeras de... de bonnes vacances, _dit Hermione en jetant un drôle de regard à l'oncle Vernon_.

— Oh, sûrement, _répondit Harry avec un grand sourire_. Eux, ils ne savent pas que l'usage de la magie est interdit à la maison. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley, cet été.

— Je t’enverrais des lettres si on ne peut pas se voir. A vous aussi, _ajoutais-je en regardant Ron et Hermione._

Nous nous faisons un câlin, puis nous partons chacun dans notre direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du Tome 1 :)


End file.
